Tada Aishiteru
by Pinku hoshi
Summary: [Semi-hiatus].Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, musuh bebuyutan sekaligus murid terbaik di junior high school masing-masing akhirnya bertemu juga di senior high school yang sama. Mereka selalu bersaing dalam segala hal. Namun, 'sesuatu' membuat salah seorang dari mereka terpaksa harus mengalah. 'What I want to tell you is just "I love you"'. KYUMIN/YAOI/CHAP 8
1. Chapter 1

Tada Aishiteru

Pairing: KyuMin

Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, musuh bebuyutan sekaligus murid terbaik di junior high school masing-masing akhirnya bertemu juga di senior high school yang sama, SM high. Mereka selalu bersaing dalam segala hal. Namun, sesuatu membuat salah seorang dari mereka harus mengalah. _'What I want to tell you is just "I love you"'._

.

_Tsutaetai no wa, tada aishiteru…_

Yang ingin kusampaikan hanyalah bahwa aku mencintaimu…

(Super Junior KRY-Promise You)

.

**Chapter 1**

.

'Bruk!'

Seorang namja tinggi terjatuh ke lantai. 'Shit!' Rupanya ada yang sengaja menjegalnya. Matanya menatap kaki sang penjegal, kemudian pandangannya naik-naik-dan naik hingga akhirnya terlihatlah wajah sang pelaku utama yang kini sedang tertawa senang.

"Cih! Ternyata kaki pendekmu cukup berhasil kali ini," ucap namja yang terjatuh itu dengan nada sebal. Dan… oh, lihatlah, bahkan namja di depannya ini semakin tersenyum lebar saja. Aish… bagaimana bisa orang-orang menyebut dia angel? Menurutnya, namja di depannya ini adalah sosok evil yang paling kejam.

"Lain kali kalau jalan pakai mata, Cho," balas namja itu, masih dengan senyum senangnya.

Namja yang dipanggil 'Cho' itu akhirnya bangkit perlahan. Ia mengelus-elus bokongnya yang sakit sehabis mencium tanah. "Lain kali akan kupatahkan kaki pendekmu itu, Lee."

Namja Lee itu hanya terkikik. "Hahahaha.. coba saja kalau kau bisa! Kau kan payah. Hahahaha…. Aku pergi dulu ne! Hahahaha."

'Haaaah!' dengus Kyuhyun, lengkapnya Cho Kyuhyun. "Dasar pendek!" Mata besarnya memandang jengkel punggung namja yang baru saja meninggalkannya sambil tertawa-tawa puas.

'Lihat saja Lee Sungmin! Aku akan membalasmu lain kali!' batin Kyuhyun.

Lee Sungmin, ya Lee Sungmin. Namja yang baru saja menjegalnya itu bernama Lee Sungmin. Asal kalian tau, Lee Sungmin itu adalah musuh terbesar Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka bahkan sudah bermusuhan sejak junior high school. Mereka berdua adalah murid terbaik di sekolah masing-masing saat junior high school. Menariknya, kali ini mereka dipertemukan di senior high school yang sama, SM high. SM high memang sekolah terbaik di kota mereka. Tak heran keduanya kini bertemu di sini.

Teman-teman mereka saja tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Lee Sungmin harus satu sekolahan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Murid terbaik sekaligus musuh bebuyutan bertemu di high school yang sama? Hmm…

"Aku benar-benar akan membalasmu, kelinci pendek!" geram Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Bukan hanya kesal karena Sungmin baru saja menjegalnya hingga terjatuh. Sebenarnya, ia benci sekali dengan Sungmin karena ia tak pernah bisa mengalahkan namja itu. Sewaktu di junior high school, keduanya sudah sering bertemu di berbagai perlombaan. Sayangnya, takdir dan nasib baik selalu saja berpihak pada Sungmin. Selalu saja Sungmin yang berhasil mendapat nomor satu.

'Kau memang ditakdirkan untuk jadi nomor dua, Cho!' Kata-kata menyakitkan dari bibir Sungmin selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya dan tak dapat dilupakannya. Setiap kali mengingatnya, rasanya Kyu ingin sekali mencabik cabik Sungmin.

"Kelinci pendek itu benar-benar menjengkelkan! Aaaaaarghhh…..!" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya makin erat.

…

"Kyu, ayo kita jalan-jalan bersama! Mau tidak?" tanya beberapa yeoja yang sedang mengerumuni Kyuhyun di saat jam istirahat ini. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas dengan malas. Kumpulan yeoja ini benar-benar mengganggunya. Padahal dia kan sebenarnya ingin makan dengan tenang di kantin ini.

Heran? Hmm... tak ada kata heran. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah sering terjadi. Cho Kyuhyun: tinggi, tampan, pintar. Siapa yeoja yang tidak tertarik padanya? Tak ada satu namja pun yang bisa mengalahkan pesonanya.

_Kecuali…_

"Hai, Vic! Kenapa kau terus memaksa si anak mama itu? Apa bagusnya dia? Lihat saja, setiap hari dia selalu membawa bekal seperti anak kecil." Sebuah suara menginterupsi perbincangan Kyuhyun dengan geng-nya Victoria. Vic and the gang langsung menatap ke arah sang sumber suara. Mereka melongo dengan wajah tak percaya.

_Sungmin. Lee Sungmin, satu-satunya namja yang dapat mengalahkan Cho Kyuhyun._

"Daripada dengannya, kenapa tidak jalan denganku saja?" tanyanya dengan santai, sambil melemparkan smirk menjengkelkan ke arah Kyuhyun.

Victoria dan geng-nya masih menganga. Kaget. Sangat kaget. Namja sepopuler Sungmin mengajaknya jalan? Mimpi apa mereka semalam?

"Jinjayo? Kyaaaa! Sungmin-ssi….! Kyaaaa!" Rombongan itu langsung berbondong-bondong meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan berbalik mendekati Sungmin.

"Tentu saja ladies!" sahut Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Annyeong namja payah! Hahahahahaha….."

'Hah!' sekali lagi Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Lagi-lagi Sungmin yang mendapatkan perhatian. Kyuhyun memandang punggung Sungmin. Tak disangkal, musuh abadinya itu memang keren. Min juga tampan tampan. Kyuhyun sendiri sebenarnya sangat iri dengan wajah Sungmin.

'Dia sungguh beruntung. Pasti di kehidupan yang sebelumnya dia punya banyak kebaikan. Aish…,' batinnya kesal. Bagaimana bisa nasib Sungmin begitu bagus? Sungmin punya wajah sempurna: putih, mulus, tampan sekaligus manis dan cute. Bukan hanya fisik, Sungmin juga bisa segala hal. Rasanya, tak ada satupun yang tak dapat dilakukannya. Ia bisa olahraga, musik, dan juga jenius dalam pelajaran. Nasibnya semakin mujur karena ia lahir di keluarga kaya.

'Kau bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang kau inginkan tanpa harus bersusah payah…' Kyuhyun menghela napas. Ia sedang meratapi perbedaan nasibnya dengan Sungmin. Keluarga Sungmin adalah pemilik Lee coorp, salah satu perusahaan terbesar di negara mereka. Sedangkan dia? Dia hanya anak piatu yang hanya tinggal bersama eommanya. Ayah dan noona-nya sudah meninggalkan dia saat ia masih kecil.

'Dan satu lagi…' Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa iri yang sudah memuncak. 'Dia juga tidak penyakitan sepertiku….' Desahnya sambil menutup matanya. Ia dapat merasakan pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang.

'Ah, sepertinya aku harus segera meminum obatku.'

.

.

'Ugh… pelajaran ini benar-benar membosankan….' batin Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk bertopang dagu sambil menahan kantuk akibat ceramah panjang sang seonsaengnim. Sungguh, saat ini ia ingin sekali tidur saking bosannya. Bukannya sombong karena dia sudah pintar, tapi suara seonsaengnim-nya yang satu ini memang membuatnya ngantuk.

'Sepertinya memang lebih baik aku tidur saja…' Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan mata, mulai terbuai dengan dongeng dari seonsaengnim yang me-ninabobokkan-nya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" Suara cempreng sang seonsaengnim tiba-tiba saja mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang baru saja siap terlelap. "Cuci mukamu ke kamar mandi!" perintahnya saat mengetahui Kyu telah sukses menutup matanya di tengah-tengah pelajarannya.

Kyuhyun mendengus, tapi kemudian menatap sang seonsaengnim dengan senang. 'Aigoo… benar-benar mujur sekali! Akhirnya seonsaengnim mengusirku dari kelas… Kebetulan sekali….'

Dengan penuh semangat, Kyuhyun pun berjalan keluar dari kelasnya.

"Eits?" Saat ia sedang berjalan, tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok sang musuh abadi.

'Hei, itu kan si kelinci pendek. Sepertinya ia sedang berjalan menuju ruang shower,' batin Kyuhyun sambil mengamati Sungmin dengan jeli. 'Aah… ternyata kelasnya baru saja selesai jam olah raga?' tebak Kyuhyun sambil mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, memperhatikan segerombolan namja teman sekelas Sungmin yang juga menuju ruang shower. Di tubuh mereka melekat kaos olah raga yang sudah penuh dengan keringat.

"Tak salah lagi. Mereka pasti baru saja pelajaran olah raga. Aku jadi punya ide bagus nih!" Pemikiran brilian tiba-tiba saja melintas di otak Kyuhyun. "Rasakan kau Lee! Rasakan pembalasanku! Hehehe," sahutnya pelan sambil mengikuti Sungmin.

…

'Jresss… ' Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara air keluar dari shower dari balik bilik ganti ini. Ah, ternyata dugaannya 100 persen benar. Kelas Sungmin baru saja selesai olahraga. Pasti mereka sedang mandi membersihkan badan mereka.

'Tap-tap-tap' perlahan ia berjalan mengendap-endap masuk ke ruang ganti. Matanya menyusuri nomer-nomer loker. "Nomor 07…tujuh…tujuh…tujuh… Ah ini dia!" Kyuhyun membuka loker itu. Tangannya langsung mengambil semua isi loker itu. Ada seragam serta dalaman yang Kyuhyun yakin itu milik Sungmin.

Kenapa bisa yakin?

Hmm… itu karena Kyuhyun tau benar nomor urut Sungmin. Dan karena setiap murid harus menaruh pakaiannya di loker sesuai nomor absen mereka, itu berarti tak salah lagi, seperangkat pakaian di tangannya ini adalah milik Sungmin.

"Sepertinya tak salah lagi. Seragam ini pasti punya si kelinci pendek itu. Lihat saja celana seragamnya yang pendek begini?" Kyuhyun tertawa senang sekali. Ketika ia mendengar ada suara kaki mendekat, buru-buru ia bersembunyi ke salah satu bilik, yang tak lain adalah bilik penyimpanan alat-alat kebersihan.

…

"Yah, MANA BAJUKUUUUU?!"

Kyuhyun terkikik senang saat mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinganya itu. Suara orang itu terdengar begitu kaget dan panik.

"Yak! Kenapa bisa tak ada?" sambung suara itu lagi. Suara itu tampak panik dan mengomel tak jelas, membuat Kyuhyun terkikik geli. Ia bahkan sampai harus menutup mulut dengan tangannya agar tidak sampai menimbulkan suara.

'Aigoo…ini lucu sekali… Aku tak dapat membayangkan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini… Pasti lucu sekali…' Kyuhyun terpingkal-pingkal tanpa suara. 'Ini lucu sekali…. aduh…aduh… perutku sakit…'

"WOOOIII…. Siapa yang mengambil bajukuuuuu?" Suara itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali harus menahan tawanya di balik bilik sempit ini. 'Aduh… aku ingin sekali tertawa sampai perutku sakit….' Kyuhyun kembali memegangi mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Saat ini dia kan sedang bersembunyi. Bisa gawat jika ada orang yang tau bahwa dia bersembunyi di balik bilik penyimpanan alat kebersihan.

'Rasakan kau, Lee! Hihihihihi….'

…

'Sudah sepi belum ya?' batin Kyuhyun beberapa saat kemudian.

Hening… Suasana sudah hening. Seharusnya memang anak-anak kelas Sungmin sudah selesai mandi dan ganti baju. Ini sudah 15 menit sejak keributan terjadi. Harusnya mereka semua sudah selesai. Apalagi sebentar lagi adalah bel pergantian jam pelajaran.

'Apakah aku bisa keluar sekarang?' batin Kyuhyun sambil sekali lagi menempelkan telinganya, mendengar suara-suara di luar.

'Seharusnya sudah aman nih…,' batinnya yakin. Perlahan, ia menyentuh lock di pintu bilik. Dengan satu tangan, ia membuka pintu bilik, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi masih memeluk erat seragam milik Sungmin.

'Hehehe… aman…' Kepala Kyuhyun celingukan melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya yang sudah sepi. Dengan langkah pelan, mengendap-endap, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang ganti.

'Enaknya seragam ini kutaruh di mana ya?' Pikirnya sambil mengenda-endap. Saat sedang asik berpikir…. 'Pluk' Sesuatu tiba-tiba saja menempel di pundaknya. Buru-buru Kyuhyun melonjak dan berbalik ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Cho?" tanya seorang namja dengan suara dingin. Namja itu berdiri dengan wajah horor, dengan tubuh hanya berbalutan handuk di bagian pinggang. "Aku sudah lama menunggumu…"

Kyuhyun bengong melihat siapa yang baru saja mencegatnya. Rahangnya hanya terbuka tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sosok di depannya ini benar-benar…

_Daebak…_

Putih mulus dan sedikit berotot, membuatnya sangat seksi dan menggoda….

"Apa yang kau pegang itu?" lanjut namja itu sambil menujuk kain di pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganga tanpa bisa membalas sepatah kata pun.

"DASAR PENCURI! KEMBALIKAN BAJUKU!" kali ini tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, namja itu merebut paksa seragam beserta dalamannya yang masih ada di pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam pada posisinya walaupun kain-kain dalam pelukannya sudah direbut namja di depannya ini. Sepertinya pesona tubuh namja di depannya ini sungguh menyita perhatiannya hingga ia tak bisa fokus.

"Apa yang kau lihat?! " Nampaknya namja di depannya Kyuhyun saat ini sadar bahwa mata bulat Kyuhyun tengah terpana melihat tubuhnya yang bohai nan seksi ini.

Smirk penuh arti langsung tercipta di bibir sang namja seksi. "Apa kau ingin melihat semuanya, Cho?" tanyanya dengan nada seduktif. Perlahan…tangannya membuka ikatan handuk yang membelit di pinggangnya.

'Pluk' handuk putih yang melilit di tubuh putih ini pun terlepas, diiringi teriakan "Andweee!" tercekat dari mulut Kyuhyun. Mata bulat Kyuhyun juga membelalak kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ck..ck..ck.. Apa yang kau lihat, Cho mesum?"

.

**TBC**

.

Belum terbaca jalan ceritanya? Hahahahaha… maklum lah, namanya juga masih chap 1.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sungmin revenge

Tada Aishiteru

Pairing: KyuMin (YAOI)

.

_Tsutaetai no wa, tada aishiteru…_

Yang ingin kusampaikan hanyalah bahwa aku mencintaimu…

(Super Junior KRY-Promise You)

.

**Chapter 2. Sungmin revenge**

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!"

Namja tinggi itu segera menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Eh? Seonsaengnim? Ada apa?"

Kim seonsaengnim, seonsaeng musik mereka tampak tersenyum senang sambil menunjukkan selebaran yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Saya bermaksud menyuruhmu ikut lomba menyanyi ini! Ini lomba tingkat internasional."

"Menyanyi?"

Seonsaengnimnya mengangguk. "Kau bisa ke Eropa loh…" Sepertinya sang seonsaengnim sangat percaya diri bahwa namja di depannya ini tak akan menolak dengan tawarannya. Ia yakin sekali merayu murid di depannya ini jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan merayu murid yang sebelumnya ia datangi. "Pihak sekolah akan menanggung semua biayanya, asal kau mau ikut. Bagaimana?"

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar senang melihat selebaran ini. Bagus! Ini kesempatan bagus untuk menginjakkan tanah Eropa yang diidam-idamkannya! Dengan keadaan ekonomi keluarganya yang biasa-biasa saja, mana mungkin ia bisa jalan-jalan ke Eropa? Lagipula, menyanyi itu kan memang hobinya. Semua orang juga tau bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun punya suara yang bagus. "Ne! Tentu seonsaengnim!" jawabnya langsung dengan mata berbinar.

Sang seonsaengnim senang sekali mendengarnya. Sepertinya misinya hari ini telah sukses. Ia telah berhasil mengumpulkan dua orang incarannya yang akan disuruhnya ikut lomba ini.

_Eh? Dua orang? _

"Baiklah. Besok pulang sekolah, kita mulai latihan perdana kita!"

.

"Hosh…hosh…. Maaf seonsaengnim, saya terlambat. Hosh….hosh…." Seorang namja membuka kasar pintu ruang musik sambil terengah-engah, membuat alunan piano yang sedang dimainkan sang seonsaengnim berhenti.

Kyuhyun yang sedang menyanyikan sebait lagu mengikuti alunan musik piano ikut berhenti. Matanya kini tercengang melihat siapa yang datang.

'Dia pasti satu orang lagi yang dimaksud seonsaengnim.'

'Orang yang akan menjadi partner menyanyiku.'

_Dia…_

"Lee Sungmin?" ucap Kyuhyun kaget begitu melihat sosok Sungmin mendekat ke arah mereka. Sosok yang terengah-engah itu turut tercengang melihat sosok yang telah berada di ruang musik.

"Jadi, dia adalah partner yang dimaksud seonsaengnim?" tanya Sungmin kepada sang seonsaengnim.

Kim Seonsaeng mengangguk dengan senang. "Kalian akan menjadi duet maut! Kita akan menang!" Seru seonsaengnim senang. Raut wajahnya tampak berseri-seri.

'Bruk' Sungmin meletakkan tas sekolahnya dengan kasar. "Kenapa harus dia? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri seonsaengnim!" protesnya. Rasa sebalnya kembali memuncak. Bayangan terakhir kali Kyuhyun menjahilinya dengan mencuri seragamnya masih terbayang-bayang di otaknya.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu?!" balas Kyuhyun langsung, tak mau kalah. Apakah si kelinci ini mengajaknya bertengkar lagi? "Dengar ya, semua orang juga tau bahwa aku punya suara lebih merdu dibandingkan denganmu, pendek!"

Sungmin menganga. "Hah? Suaramu lebih bagus? Aigoo…" Kemudian Sungmin kembali memandang sang seonsaengnim. "Daripada berduet dengannya, lebih baik aku tidak ikut lomba ini!"

Sungmin mengambil tasnya yang tadi dijatuhkannya dan ia bermaksud keluar dari ruangan sebelum tangannya dipegang erat oleh Kim seonsaeng. "Sungmin-ssi… Saya butuh bantuanmu."

"Sudah kubilang seonsaengnim, aku tak mau berduet dengannya! Aku mau pulang saja!"

"Sungmin-ssi!" Kim seonsaeng kembali menahannya agar tidak pergi. "Aku ingin kau bermain piano. Lagu yang saya pilih ini akan lebih cocok jika diiringi piano. Dan saya sudah membayangkan kalian akan tampil dengan sangat baik. Kita akan menang!"

"Aku tak mau!"

"Kumohon… Saya sudah membayangkan bahwa untuk pertama kalinya kita akan memenangkan juara pertama!"

"Jangan memaksaku, seonsaengnim. Aku tak sudi berduet dengannya!"

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya ikut emosi juga mendengar jawaban-jawaban Sungmin. "Hei, pendek! Kau pikir aku juga sudi berduet denganmu?"

"Kalian….," lirih sang seonsaengnim melihat kedua muridnya itu bertengkar.

"Seonsaengnim, jangan memohon kepadanya seperti itu! Si pendek ini tak bisa apa-apa! Kalau dia bilang tidak mau ikut, ya sudah, tak usah diurusi lagi!" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Kim seonsaeng memandang kedua muridnya itu dengan wajah sedih. Padahal bayangan kemenangan sudah ada di depan matanya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat tepat untuk mengikuti lomba ini. Tak ada murid lain yang mempunyai kelebihan sebaik mereka.

'Bruk' Dengan tak memandang harga dirinya, sang seonsaengnim berlutut di depan keduanya.

"Seonsaengnim!" Kedua namja itu terhenyak kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan seonsaengnim-nya. Bagiamana bisa yeoja setengah baya ini berlutut di depan muridnya sendiri? Kyu dan Min pun segera menarik tangan seonsaengnim agar segera berdiri.

"Saya sudah berjanji untuk membawa SM high juara pada tahun ini. Ini adalah keinginan saya sebelum pensiun dari mengajar musik di sini. Kumohon Kyuhyun… Sungmin…. kabulkanlah keinginanku ini…"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpandangan mendengar pengakuan seonsaengnim. Kim Seonsaeng adalah orang yang sangat baik, dan mereka berdua tau bahwa tahun depan seonsaengnim yang telah mengajar puluhan tahun di SM high ini akan pensiun.

"Kumohon…. Sungmin-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi, tolong kabulkanlah keinginanku ini. Ayo kita bekerja keras untuk SM high."

Kedua namja muda itu kembali berpandangan.

'Apakah aku harus mengalah demi seonsaengnim?'

'Apakah aku harus berdamai sejenak dengannya demi seonsaengnim?'

Pikiran-pikiran ini mendominasi otak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat ini. Semenit… dua menit… suasana hening.

Berpikir… berpikir… dan berpikir… Keduanya sibuk berpikir…

"Sungmin-ssi?" tanya seonsaengnim pada akhirnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin. Wajah tuanya tampak sangat menyedihkan. Raut kecewa tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Sungmin mencoba tersenyum. Ia sungguh tak mau membuat seonsaengnim-nya bersedih. Sepertinya kali ini ia harus merelakan egonya. "Baiklah. Demi seonsaengnim…" Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Kim Seonsaeng tersenyum terharu. Kini ia menengok ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Namja yang ditanyanya juga langsung mengangguk. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku ingin sekali ke Eropa?"

Wajah sedih seonsaengnim pun akhirnya mulai pudar berganti wajah ceria. Senyum haru tersungging di wajah tuanya.

"Gamsahamnida…"

.

.

Sungmin sedang berjalan pelan di belakang sosok tinggi yang sangat ia benci ini. Langkah kakinya terasa berat sekali. Ingin rasanya ia menendang tubuh tinggi yang berjalan di depannya ini.

'Sungguh menyebalkan! Apa haknya selalu mengkritik permainan pianoku?' batinnya kesal. 'Ini kan pertama kalinya aku memainkan lagu itu, jadi wajar dong jika aku melakukan sedikit kesalahan?' lanjut Sungmin di dalam hati.

'Aku benar-benar ingin membuatnya berlutut di depanku!' geram Sungmin saat mengingat kembali momen latihan mereka. Kyuhyun yang sok itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal dan sakit hati. Bahkan rasa kesalnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun masih belum hilang juga sampai saat ini.

'Beraninya dia mengejekku babo padahal dia sendiri juga babo. Ugh!' Sungmin menggerutu sendiri. Ia benar-benar sebal telah diejek oleh manusia di depannya ini. Padahal Sungmin hanya melakukan sedikit kesalahan. Itupun hanya sekali. Selebihnya, permainan piano Sungmin benar-benar sempurna.

Sungmin terus berjalan dengan pikiran kesal. Ia meraba kantung celananya dan merasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. 'Apa ini?' Sungmin meraih benda itu dari kantung celananya. 'Ya ampun aku lupa jika aku membawa ini.'

'Hei!' Tiba-tiba saja ide bagus terlintas di otaknya. 'Apa aku harus bermain-main sebentar dengannya?' batin Sungmin dengan melemparkan senyum penuh arti ke arah sosok yang berjalan di depannya ini. Sungmin sedang menggenggam sebuah kunci. Kunci ruang OSIS milik hyung-nya yang dititipkan kepadanya.

'Rasakan pembalasanku, Cho!' Sungmin kembali tersenyum penuh arti sambil bersiap menerjang sosok yang sedang berjalan di depannya itu.

…

"YAK! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

'Dug-dug-dug!'

"BUKA PINTUNYA!"

'Dug-dug-dug!'

Sungmin tersenyum puas sambil memandang pintu ruang OSIS yang telah berhasil dikuncinya dari luar.

'Dug-dug-dug!' suara pintu yang digedor-gedor seseorang dari dalam terus bergema, membuat senyum Sungmin semakin cerah.

"YAK! LEE SUNGMIN! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!" Teriak orang itu dari dalam.

Sungmin menggenggam kunci ruang OSIS dengan senyum puas. 'Aku memang jenius! Untung saja hyung menitipkan kunci ini padaku. Sepertinya membiarkan bocah itu menginap semalaman di sekolah tak buruk juga… Biar dia rasakan akibatnya jika berani mengerjaiku.' Sungmin kembali mengingat peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu saat Kyuhyun mencuri baju seragamnya, membuatnya malu setengah mati di depan teman-temannya.

"Rasakan pembalasanku! Itu akibatnya jika kau berani macam-macam denganku!" jawab Sungmin.

"YAK! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Sungmin menarik ujung bibirnya. "SELAMAT MENGINAP SEMALAM DI RUANG OSIS, CHO!" lanjut Sungmin.

"YAK! YAK!" Suara di dalam terus berteriak minta dibukakan pintu.

"ANNYEONG! AKU PULANG DULU."

"YAK! LEE SUNGMIN! BUKA PINTUNYA! AKU JUGA INGIN PULAAANG!"

Sungmin mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan itu. Tangannya memasukkan kunci keberuntungan yang sedari tadi digenggamnya itu ke dalam kantung. Kemudian ia juga meraih tas sekolahnya dan juga sebuah tas lain yang tergeletak di atas lantai. 'Kalau dia memang pintar, harusnya dia bisa mencari jalan keluarnya bukan?' pikirnya.

"Aish, berat sekali. Apa yang dibawa bocah itu, sih?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri saat mengangkat tas Kyuhyun di atas bahunya.

.

.

"Uwaaaaa…. Capek sekali…." Sungmin merenggangkan tubuhnya. Sudah dua jam ini ia berkutat dengan banyak soal latihan yang diberikan seonsaengnim. Aish… menjadi murid pintar ternyata ada tak enaknya juga! Soal-soal latihan untuk olimpiade seperti yang tergeletak di depannya ini terpaksa menjadi makanan sehari-hari Sungmin, karena ia sedang mengikuti masa-masa seleksi. Kadang, ia merasa iri juga dengan teman-temannya yang bisa bersantai. Tapi ya sudahlah, paling tidak, ia juga punya teman senasib sepenanggungan yang tak lain tak bukan adalah namja angkuh bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ah, aku haus…," ucapnya sambil melepas earphone yang sedari tadi menempel di telinganya, menemaninya mengerjakan soal-soal dari seonsaengnim.

'Grrr….grrr….grr….'

'Apa itu?'

Sungmin menajamkan telinganya saat mendengar suara getaran yang aneh.

'Grr…grr…grr….' Suara itu tak berhenti-berhenti. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba mencari sumber suara.

"Suara apa itu?" Ia berusaha mencari-cari dari mana asal getaran itu.

"Dari tas si sombong Cho?" Sungmin kembali mengernyitkan dahi saat meyakini bahwa sumber getaran berasal dari tas sekolah milik Kyuhyun yang ada di kamarnya saat ini.

'Sret', ia pun membuka resleting tas itu. Suara getaran tampak semakin jelas terdengar. Tangan Sungmin pun langsung mengacak-acak isi tas Kyuhyun.

'Ah ketemu'

"Yeo-yeoboseyo?" Sungmin buru-buru menjawab ponsel Kyuhyun saat membaca tulisan 'eomma' muncul di layar ponsel yang ditemukannya. Ah, rupanya yang sedari tadi bergetar itu adalah ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo? Kyuhyun?" Suara yeoja paruh baya dengan nada khawatir terdengar di telinga Sungmin. Ini pasti eomma bocah itu. Hei, apakah ini berarti bocah itu belum pulang ke rumahnya?

Sungmin buru-buru melihat jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah jam 11 malam. Apakah bocah yang mengaku jenius itu tak berhasil menemukan cara untuk keluar dari ruang OSIS? Ck..ck.. payah sekali…

"Kyu?" Suara eomma Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin dari pikirannya.

"A-ah.. bukan. Ini Sungmin, temannya Kyuhyun. Ini pasti eomma Kyuhyun bukan?"

"Ne. Apakah Kyu ada bersamamu? Aku khawatir kenapa anak itu belum pulang juga."

Sungmin menepuk jidatnya. 'Aigoo.. apa yang harus kukatakan nih?' "Ah..i-iya ahjumma. Kyu sedang bersamaku saat ini."

"Benarkah? Ah, aku jadi lega. Tapi kenapa anak itu tidak menghubungiku? Kenapa kau yang menjawab teleponnya?"

Sungmin kembali kebingungan. Aduh… kalau tau begini, ia tak mau berbohong deh. Apalagi saat ini ia sedang berbohong kepada orang tua. 'Ya ampun… kau jahat sekali Sungmin. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh membohongi orang tua!'

"I-itu… Kyu-Kyuhyun belajar bersamaku, ahjumma. Se-sekarang ia sudah tertidur," jawab Sungmin pada akhirnya.

"Benarkah? Aigoo…kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?" Suara di seberang sana tampak menghela napasnya. "Lalu apakah anak itu sudah meminum obatnya? Bisakah kau menanyakannya? Anak itu tak boleh melupakan obatnya sekalipun."

'Obat?' Otak Sungmin langsung berputar-putar. 'Apa maksudnya? Aku tak tau maksud eomma Kyu.'

"Tolong tanyakan padanya, ya. Dia itu sedikit pelupa. Jadi, walaupun sekarang anak itu sudah tidur, kau harus membangunkannya. Ia tak boleh melewatkan obatnya sekalipun. Bisakah?"

"Nnnn-ne. Ne.. akan saya tanyakan…," jawab Sungmin di tengah kebingungannya.

'Pluk' Sungmin meletakkan ponsel Kyuhyun begitu mereka telah mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Obat?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya langsung mengeluarkan semua isi tas Kyuhyun.

'Pluk' sebuah kotak makan yang sudah tak asing lagi di matanya terjatuh di antara buku-buku pelajaran.

'Loh, bukannya ini kotak makan yang biasa Kyuhyun bawa?' Dengan tangan bergetar, Sungmin membuka kotak makan itu.

_Obat. Banyak. Bermacam-macam. _

Sungguh, Sungmin selama ini tak menyangka bahwa isi kotak makan ini adalah tumpukan obat-obat yang entahlah ia bahkan terheran-heran melihatnya. Selama ini ia mengira bahwa ini adalah kotak bekal yang berisi makanan. Gara-gara kotak ini pula, Sungmin menyebut Kyuhyun sebagai anak mama karena setiap hari selalu membawa bekal.

"Ah!" Sungmin langsung bangkit berdiri. Ia teringat sesuatu. 'Eomma-nya bilang bahwa ia tak boleh melewatkan obatnya sekalipun!'

Jantungnya langsung berpacu cepat. Ia telah mengunci Kyuhyun sejak siang hari. 'Apakah anak itu telah melewatkan jadwal minum obatnya?'

.

.

'Tap-tap-tap' Suara langkah Sungmin memecah keheningan di gedung SM high yang sudah sepi. Tak dipedulikannya keadaan sekitarnya yang sepi dan gelap, yang penting, ia harus segera menemukan Kyuhyun sekarang juga!

Tangannya yang berkeringat menggenggam erat kunci ruang OSIS sedangkan bahunya menopang tas sekolah milik Kyuhyun. Saking paniknya, Sungmin bahkan masih memakai sandal dan kaos rumahnya. Namja itu langsung berlari karena khawatir sesuatu yang bahaya menimpa Kyuhyun. Walaupun bocah itu adalah musuhnya, namun jika terjadi sesuatu yang bahaya pada Kyuhyun, itu berarti ia juga dalam bahaya karena saat ini Kyuhyun terkunci gara-gara perbuatannya bukan?

"Kau harus baik-baik saja, Cho…," ucap Sungmin berulang-ulang. Ia merutuki gedung sekolahnya yang besar dan lokasi ruang OSIS yang jauh dari gerbang masuk.

"Kau harus baik-baik saja, Cho," ulang Sungmin sekali lagi sambil terburu-buru memasukkan kunci di tangannya begitu ia sampai di depan ruang OSIS.

'Ceklek'

Gelap. Ruangan ini gelap. Sungmin tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

'Dug' Sungmin merasakan kakinya menendang sesuatu saat mencoba melangkahkan kaki. Buru-buru ia meraba-raba dinding di sebelahnya, mencari sakelar lampu.

'Klik'

Sungmin berhasil menyalakan lampu ruangan.

"Kyuhyun?" Sahutnya begitu melihat sosok musuh abadinya tegeletak tepat di depan kakinya.

"YAK, KYUHYUN!" Sungmin mencoba menggerak-gerakkan tubuh yang tengah terdiam ini. Ia juga memanggil-manggil nama namja itu dengan keras, berharap namja itu terbangun.

"Kyuhyun, aigoo!" Ia terhenyak ketika membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun dan melihat betapa pucatnya wajah namja ini. Wajah pucat itu juga penuh dengan keringat. Ah, bukan! Ternyata bukan hanya wajahnya, seluruh tubuh namja ini juga basah karena keringat.

"Kyuhyun! Bangunlah!" Sungmin yang panik mencoba menepuk-nepuk pipi pucat Kyuhyun. Namun hasilnya nihil. Namja itu masih diam tak bergerak, membuat Sungmin semakin takut saja. Bahkan tubuhnya bergetar saking takutnya.

"Kyu? Kau kenapa? Bangunlah Kyu…."

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 - that feeling

Tada Aishiteru

Pairing: KyuMin (YAOI)

.

_Tsutaetai no wa, tada aishiteru…_

Yang ingin kusampaikan hanyalah bahwa aku mencintaimu…

(Super Junior KRY-Promise You)

.

**Cerita sebelumnya…**

Sungmin berhasil menyalakan lampu ruangan.

"Kyuhyun!" Sahutnya begitu melihat sosok musuh abadinya tegeletak di depan kakinya.

"KYUHYUN!" Sungmin mencoba menggerak-gerakkan tubuh yang tengah terdiam ini. Ia juga memanggil-manggil nama namja itu dengan keras, berharap namja itu terbangun.

"Kyuhyun, aigoo!" Ia terhenyak ketika membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun dan melihat betapa pucatnya wajah namja ini. Wajah pucat itu juga penuh dengan keringat. Ah, bukan! Ternyata bukan hanya wajahnya, seluruh tubuh namja ini juga basah karena keringat.

"Kyuhyun! Bangunlah!" Sungmin yang panik mencoba menepuk-nepuk pipi pucat Kyuhyun. Namun hasilnya nihil. Namja itu masih diam tak bergerak, membuat Sungmin semakin takut saja. Bahkan tubuhnya bergetar saking takutnya.

"Kyu? Kau kenapa? Bangunlah Kyu…."

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3. That feeling…**

"Ah-ahjumma…. Maafkan saya…," ucap Sungmin langsung saat melihat eomma Kyu keluar dari ruang inap anaknya. Yeoja cantik setengah baya itu terlihat khawatir, namun ia masih menyempatkan tersenyum simpul kepada Sungmin.

"Terima kasih telah membawa Kyu ke rumah sakit," ucapnya singkat kepada Sungmin. Sungmin jadi tak enak hati. Pasalnya, sampai saat ini ia masih belum mengaku jika sebenarnya dialah yang mengunci Kyuhyun di ruang OSIS.

"A-ahjumma…," panggil Sungmin pelan namun masih dapat didengar. Eomma Kyu jadi kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Apakah Kyu baik-baik saja?" lanjut Sungmin dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Pertama, karena Kyu jadi pingsan begini akibat perbuatannya. Kedua, karena wajah pucat Kyuhyun saat pingsan yang benar-benar menakutkan baginya.

Raut cemas masih tergambar di wajah sang eomma. Namun sedetik kemudian yeoja itu mengangguk pelan. "Ne. Dia baik-baik saja," jawabnya lembut, membuat Sungmin sedikit lega.

Keadaan hening sejenak. Sungmin tampak sibuk berpikir. Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang membuatnya penasaran. Sungmin benar-benar mempersiapkan kata-katanya sebelum mulai bicara lagi.

"Ahjumma….. Ma-maaf jika saya tidak sopan….." Sungmin menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Se-sebenarnya Kyu sakit apa? Kenapa banyak sekali obat yang dibawanya? Akhirnya… Akhirnya Sungmin mengutarakan keingintahuan terbesarnya saat ini.

Eomma Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum simpul, senyum yang dipaksakan menurut Sungmin.

"Dia hanya kelelahan. Tubuhnya lemah sejak kecil, membuatnya harus selalu minum banyak vitamin," jawab sang eomma. Sungmin mengangguk paham, meskipun sebenarnya ia masih ragu dengan jawaban eomma Kyu itu.

.

.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh….."

Suara terengah-engah terdengar jelas di pinggir lapangan indoor SM high. Belasan namja dengan kaus olah raga tampak menenggak botol minuman dengan rakus. Kaus mereka basah oleh keringat. Wajah mereka juga tak luput dari peluh.

"Kalian telah melakukan yang terbaik. Saya puas sekali hari ini." Sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kegiatan istirahat belasan namja itu.

"Tapi sayangnya, ada beberapa orang yang masih dibawah standar tim inti. Oleh karena itu dengan sangat menyesal, saya hanya akan mengambil beberapa orang dari seleksi hari ini."

Namja bersuara berat yang tak lain adalah pelatih tim basket SM high akhirnya membuka catatan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Ia membacakan beberapa nama yang menurutnya layak untuk maju ke seleksi berikutnya.

…

'Bruk'

Sungmin yang sedang berjalan santai tiba-tiba saja jadi terhunyung-huyung karena ada yang menyenggolnya keras. Ini sungguh mengganggu mood bagusnya. Padahal hatinya sedang senang karena ia berhasil terpilih maju ke seleksi tim inti basket tahap selanjutnya.

"YAK!" teriak Sungmin pada namja tak bertanggung jawab yang menyenggolnya dengan keras itu. Namja itu tampak berlari meninggalkan Sungmin tanpa sepatah kata maaf. Sungmin merapikan kembali seragamnya sambil menatap punggung sang penabrak. Eits, tunggu! Rasanya, ia tak asing dengan punggung itu…

"Kyu?" ucap Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri sambil menengengkan kepala, tanda memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa dia begitu terburu-buru?" Sungmin kembali bermonolog. Rasa ingin tahunya kembali muncul. Tanpa sadar, ia mengikuti arah lari namja di depannya itu.

…

'Tap-tap-tap' Sungmin melangkah pelan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang terletak di ujung lorong. Bunyi air dari wastafel membua suara langkahnya sedikit tersamarkan. Sungmin dapat melihat seorang namja sedang berdiri di depan wastafel, dengan wajah menunduk. Di depan namja itu, air keran dari wastafel dibiarkan mengalir.

'Sedang apa dia?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati. Mata bulatnya sibuk memperhatikan setiap gerakan namja itu.

'EH?' Mata Sungmin membelalak melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Ia bahkan mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya.

'Deg-deg-deg'. Jantung Sungmin berdetak begitu cepat melihat semua ini. Suatu perasaan aneh yang tak dapat dideskripsikan melanda dirinya saat ini.

_Darah._

_Keluar._

_Mengalir dari hidung Kyu._

Namja tinggi yang diperhatikan Sungmin masih sibuk membasuh sisa-sisa noda merah yang menempel di wajah dan tangannya. Ketika matanya menata cermin di depan wastafel, barulah ia menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada Sungmin yang berdiri memperhatikannya.

Buru-buru saja Kyuhyun mengambil tissue dan mengelap wajah serta tangannya yang basah. Matanya menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan sedikit marah. "Sejak kapan kau di sana?" tanyanya dengan angkuh.

Sungmin mendadak kikuk. Tapi untung saja ia bisa menguasai dirinya dan ekspresi khawatirnya. "A-ah, aku hanya mengikutimu. Tadi kau itu menyenggolku. Tapi kau tidak minta maaf. Cih, namja apaan itu?"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan dingin. Ia tak menanggapi namja manis itu. Kakiknya justru melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Sungmin di kamar mandi ini.

"YAK! Tunggu Cho!" Sungmin berteriak sambil berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun lagi. Ia berjalan cepat, berusaha menyamai langkah lebar Kyuhyun. "Yak! Yak! Tunggu dulu!"

"Jangan mengikutiku!" bentak Kyuhyun ketika mengetahui Sungmin kini sudah berjalan di sampingnya.

Sang namja manis hanya cuek dan terus berjalan di samping sang namja tinggi. Matanya tampak lekat memandang wajah namja tinggi itu. Menyadari dipandangi oleh orang lain, Kyuhyun akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa maumu, Lee?" tanyanya ketus. Ia sungguh kurang beruntung sekali hari ini. Oke, walaupun sebenarnya dirinya juga lolos ke seleksi tim basket ke tahap berikutnya, namun si musuh abadinya yang menyebalkan ini juga ikut lolos. Sungguh menyebalkan. Sebagai tambahan, asal kalian tau, sang pelatih juga memuji Sungmin habis-habisan tadi, membuat darah Kyuhyun semakin mendidih saja.

'Deg' Jantung Sungmin berdetak kencang saat tiba-tiba mata tajam Kyuhyun bertemu dengan pandangannya.

"A-ah…. Tidak…tidak…" Sungmin menghembuskan napas panjang, mencoba mengusir kikuknya. "Ta-tadi kau kenapa? Kau mimisan ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Kyuhyun langsung. Ia buru-buru membalikkan badannya. Sepertinya, ia benar-benar tak suka dengan topik pembicaraan ini. Sungmin buru-buru memegang tangan Kyuhyun, mencegah namja itu pergi.

"A-aa…. Ah, kau pasti baru melihat film yadong! Iya kan? Dasar mesum….."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekali lagi sambil menarik ujung bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia melepaskan tangan Sungmin dengan kasar. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, namja tinggi itu meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam. Sungmin hanya bisa menatap punggung Kyuhyun sambil memegangi dadanya.

'Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Kyu?'

.

.

"Waaaaah, kalian benar-benar luar biasa! Saya senang sekali! Selanjutnya, mungkin kita akan menambah beberapa variasi dan teknik lagi." Kim seonsaengnim, guru musik mereka bertepuk tangan senang melihat kemajuan latihan dua muridnya hari ini. Sayangnya, baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun tampak biasa-biasa saja. Mereka masih saling diam, membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

Kim seonsaengnim yang menyadarinya buru-buru berhenti bertepuk tangan. Yeoja tua itu tampak melenguh pasrah. "Aigoo… sepertinya sebelum kita melangkah lebih jauh, saya harus membuat kalian akrab dulu."

Kim seonsaengnim memandangi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian, Melihat ekspresi keduanya yang dingin membuatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Di dalam berduet, _chemistry_ itu penting sekali. Saya akui performa kalian bagus. Tapi… ketika saya melihatnya, performa kalian ini benar-benar kaku. Tak ada chemistry sehingga kalian tidak bisa menghayati lagu."

Kyuhyun hanya melenguh sementara Sungmin mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Aigoo…. Kalian sepertinya lelah sekali ya… Apakah ceramahku membosankan?" Kim seonsaeng agaknya bosan juga jika hanya dia sendiri yang bicara. Sungguh tak nyaman melihat dua muridnya saling diam sementara hanya dia yang mengoceh terus sedari tadi.

"Baiklah. Latihan kali ini cukup sekian."

Begitu sang seonsaengnim berkata demikian, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil tas sekolahnya. Setelah membungkuk memberi salam, namja tinggi itu langsung berjalan keluar, lagi-lagi tanpa mempedulikan Sungmin.

…

"Eh, itu kan…." Mata Sungmin buru-buru melotot memperhatikan jalan ketika baru saja mobilnya melewati seseorang yang sedang berjalan. Sepertinya ia baru saja menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Kepalanya bahkan menoleh ke belakang, terus memperhatikan sosok yang berjalan pelan di trotoar.

"Stop-stop-stop. Ahjussi, tolong berhenti sebentar!" perintah Sungmin pada sopir pribadinya.

"Baik tuan muda," jawab sang sopir sambil buru-buru menepikan mobil.

Sungmin kembali mengucek matanya untuk memastikan matanya tak salah melihat orang. Setelah memastikan ia tak salah orang, Sungmin membuka pintu mobilnya dan berlari menghampiri sosok yang masih berada beberapa meter di belakang mobilnya.

"Cho!" panggil Sungmin sambil mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih saja berjalan.

"CHO!" panggil Sungmin dengan lebih keras. Namja yang dipanggilnya akhirnya menaikkan wajahnya. Ia melepas earphone yang sedari tadi melekat di telinganya.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan penuh tanya. Ia sungguh tak tau kenapa sang kelinci pendek ini bisa muncul di hadapannya dan kini sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau mau pulang, ya?"

"Kau punya mata untuk bisa melihatnya, Lee," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengejek.

Sungmin mencoba tersenyum walaupun jawaban Kyuhyun terdengar kasar. Ia sedang tak mau bertengkar. Sungguh, saat ini yang terpikirkan oleh otaknya adalah mengajak Kyuhyun pulang bersamanya. Lagipula, entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin sekali tau di mana rumah Kyu.

"Mau pulang bersama?" tawar Sungmin.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih," balas Kyuhyun sambil memasang kembali earphone-nya.

"Hei tunggu!" Sungmin benar-benar cemas saat Kyu mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Tanpa sadar, tangannya memegang tangan Kyuhyun, mencegah namja itu pergi lebih jauh.

"_What the hell?!_" teriak Kyu sambil melepas kasar tangan Sungmin. Namun kali ini Sungmin tak mau melepaskannya. Dengan tenaganya yang kuat, ia mencengkeram dan menggeret Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya.

"YAK! Lee Sungmin! Apa yang kau lakukan?! YAK!" Kyu terus berusaha melepas cengkeraman Sungmin.

"Diamlah! Aku mau menculikmu."

…

'Dia tinggal di sini?' Mata Sungmin berputar menelusuri bangunan tua di depannya ini, sebuah apartemen tua yang terlihat kurang terurus. Sangat berbeda dengan rumahnya yang besar, megah, rapi, dan terawat.

"Kau mau masuk tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan nada dinginnya, memecah konsentrasi Sungmin yang masih terus menatap gedung tua ini.

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah. Aku masuk dulu. Terima kasih telah mengantarku."

Sungmin akhirnya tersadar dan buru-buru mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Hei tunggu! Aku mau mampir kok!"

Kedua namja itu berjalan beriringan. Sungmin berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun, menatap punggung Kyu dengan jantung berdebar. Aigoo.. bahkan Sungmin sendiri tak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini jantungnya sering sekali berdebar-debar. Sungguh aneh…

'Ceklek' Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam tasnya dan membuka sebuah pintu dengan kunci itu.

"Tak ada siapapun di rumahmu, ya?" tanya Sungmin. Oh, hebat sekali akhirnya dia bisa bertanya! Padahal di sepanjang perjalanan di mobil tadi mereka berdua hanya diam saja.

"Ani. Ada eomma di dalam. Tapi jika jam segini, mungkin dia sedang sibuk memasak. Aku sudah terbiasa membuka pintu rumah dengan kunciku sendiri."

Sebuah jawaban panjang tak terduga dari Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin senang. Entahlah rasanya ia benar-benar suka mendengar suara Kyuhyun, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar bahwa ia sudah masuk ke dalam apartemen keluarga Cho.

Matanya kembali sibuk menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang tak besar ini. Kyuhyun tampak berjalan ke arah dapur, di mana ada bunyi seseorang sedang sibuk di sana, sementara Sungmin masih asik dengan pengamatannya.

"Eh, Sungmin-ssi? Kau Sungmin kan?" Sungmin dikagetkan oleh suara seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya. Sepertinya eommanya Kyu masih mengingat namanya dengan baik. Eomma Kyu tampak memakai apron dan membawa sendok sayur di tangannya. Sepertinya beliau memang sedang memasak.

"Annyeonghasseyo." Sungmin membungkuk memberi salam dengan suara lembutnya. Eomma Kyu tersenyum senang membalas salam Sungmin.

"Apa kalian mau berlajar bersama?" tanya eomma Kyu lagi. Sungmin menggeleng dan hendak menjawab pertanyaan itu sebelum suara Kyuhyun mendahuluinya.

"Sungmin mengantarku pulang. Dan dia ingin mampir sebentar."

"Jinjayo?" tanya sang eomma dengan senang. "Tak biasanya Kyu membawa teman ke rumah."

"Ah..ah… ne…nee.. aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar saja ahjumma."

"Hei, kenapa hanya sebentar?" Eomma Kyu berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. "Sebentar lagi jam makan malam. Makanlah di sini. Bagaimana?"

"A-ah itu…." Aigooo… Rasanya Sungmin senang sekali mendengarnya! Lagipula tak disangkal, perutnya memang lapar. Latihan menyanyi hingga sore membuat perutnya keroncongan. Lagipula, bau masakan eomma Kyu benar-benar harum, membuatnya semakin lapar saja.

"Kau akan segera pulang. Orang tuamu mencarimu. Iya kan, Lee?" potong Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun. Enak saja namja ini mau mengusirnya. Dia kan ingin makan malam di sini…

"Anieyo. Orang tuaku sedang ada urusan bisnis di luar negeri," jawab Sungmin.

Eomma Kyuhyun tesenyum senang mendengarnya. Yeoja ini bahkan sempat memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Nah, kalau begitu, hari ini Sungmin-ssi akan makan malam bersama kita! Tunggu sebentar, ne. Sebentar lagi masakannya matang. Kau tunggu saja di kamar Kyu."

Kyuhyun menatap eommanya sambil memunyungkan mulutnya, tanda sebal.

"Aigoo… anakku ini… Sana ajak Sungmin main di kamarmu!" sang eomma mendorong-dorong tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga akhirnya Kyuhyun terpaksa mengajak Sungmin menuju kamarnya.

…

Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang hangat ketika masuk ke kamar ini. Sebuah kamar kecil bernuansa biru dengan barang yang tidak terlalu banyak. Dindingnya polos, namun meja belajar kecil di samping tempat tidurnya penuh dengan buku dan kertas-kertas yang Sungmin ketahui sebagai soal-soal latihan dari seonsaengnim.

"Duduklah di kasur. Maaf jika kamarku sempit." Kyuhyun meletakkan tas sekolahnya di kursi meja belajarnya. Sungmin sendiri menuruti kata-kata Kyu. Ia duduk perlahan di kasur yang tidak terlalu empuk, tapi terasa nyaman ini.

Mata Sungmin memandang dengan detail isi kamar Kyuhyun. Ada beberapa foto terpasang di kamar ini. Ada lemari kecil juga di pojok. Meja belajar kecil juga berdiri di samping ranjang single bed milik Kyu.

Mata bulat Sungmin masih sibuk mengamati ketika akhirnya pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang melepas jas sekolahnya. Namja itu kemudian juga melepas dasi dan mengeluarkan kemeja seragamnya dari celana panjangnya.

_Kyu benar-benar terlihat keren._

_Aigoo….!_

'Deg.' Lagi-lagi Sungmin merasakan detak keras di jantungnya. Ketika Kyuhyun menangkap basah Sungmin yang sedang memperhatikannya, Sungmin buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"A-apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan soal-soal dari seonsaengnim?" tanya Sungmin mengalihkan perhatian. Ia akhirnya menyinggung tentang soal latihan matematika yang diberikan seonsaengnim sebagai persiapan olimpiade.

"Belum," jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil ikut duduk di kasurnya. Ah, lebih tepatnya di samping Sungmin, membuat jantung namja manis ini sukses berdetak makin kencang.

"A-aku sudah menyelesaikannya!" balas Sungmin kikuk. "Aku sudah menyelesaikannya sejak minggu lalu." Ugh, Sungmin benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja jadi kikuk. Dan… oh, ini sepertinya bukan topik pembicaraan yang bagus. Lihat saja wajah tampan Kyu yang berubah menjadi muram.

_Eh? Tampan? _

Aish! Lupakan! Yang penting, ia harus segera mengganti topik.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah foto yang terpasang di meja belajar Kyu. Ada empat orang di foto itu. Sungmin mengenali salah satunya sebagai eomma Kyu. Namun ia tak bisa mengenali yang lainnya. Lagipula, foto itu sepertinya foto jadul.

"Apa ini foto keluargamu?" tanya Sungmin pada akhirnya. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah foto yang dimaksudnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa suara. Untungnya mata Sungmin kini sudah kembali memandang Kyuhyun sehingga ia mengerti jawaban dari Kyu.

"Kalau begitu…." Tangan Sungmin terjulur mengambil foto itu. "Ini appamu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk ke arah namja dewasa di foto itu.

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Ini dirimu?" lanjut Sungmin sambil menunjuk seorang balita, sosok paling kecil di foto itu.

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat sosok balita dalam foto itu. Di sana, Kyu kecil tampak lucu sekali. Pipinya tembem dan wajahnya bulat. "Kau jelek sekali waktu kecil."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal mendengarnya. "Hah… terserah kau lah."

Sungmin terkikik senang melihat ekspresi sebal dari Kyu. Ia kembali menunju sosok lain di foto itu. "Kalau begitu, ini siapa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk seorang yeoja kecil yang berdiri di samping Kyu kecil.

"Noona-ku."

"Eh? Kau punya noona?" Sungmin tampak kaget mendengar jawaban Kyu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Lalu, di mana dia sekarang? Apa sedang bekerja di luar kota?" lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Raut wajahnya tampak berubah. Sungmin bisa merasakan itu. Beberapa detik melihat wajah Kyu, Sungmin jadi tak enak sendiri. Mungkin Kyu tidak mau menceritakan masalah keluarganya. 'Aigoo… Sungmin kau bodoh sekali… Kenapa kau bisa bertanya masalah pribadi seperti ini?' rutuk Sungmin dalam hatinya.

"Noonaku, sudah meninggal."

Belum sempat Sungmin menghentikan pembicaraan, ternyata Kyuhyun sudah menjawabnya. Dan jawaban Kyu ini sukses membuat Sungmin terkejut. Ia bisa melihat raut sedih di wajah Kyu. Rasanya ia juga ikut menjadi sedih. "Mi-mianhae. A-aku sungguh tak bermaksud apa-apa menanyakannya. Mianhae….," kata Sungmin sambil buru-buru meletakkan lagi foto itu di atas meja belajar Kyu.

"Tak apa-apa," balas Kyuhyun dengan lembut, membuat Sungmin terheran-heran. "Dan sepertinya wajah ingin taumu itu belum terpuaskan. Kau pasti bertanya juga di mana appa-ku kan?"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin mau menggeleng sebelum Kyuhyun telanjur mengeluarkan suaranya. "Appaku juga sudah meninggal. Tak lama setelah foto ini diambil."

Sungmin terdiam. Sungguh, ia baru tau semua ini. Ia terkejut. Otaknya tak dapat memikirkan apa-apa. Hatinya sedih. Rasanya, Sungmin dapat merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun sangat kesepian dan membutuhkan perhatian.

Dan satu lagi. Sungmin juga mendadak jadi membenci raut sedih Kyuhyun. Entahlah tiba-tiba saja ia sungguh membenci raut wajah itu. Jika dulu ia senang melihat Kyu sedih-kecewa-marah, saat ini yang ia inginkan justru kebalikannya. Sungmin ingin melihat Kyu tersenyum dan tertawa. Karena melihat Kyu sedih ternyata juga membuatnya bersedih….

"Ah, seharusnya masakan eomma sudah matang! Ayo kita makan, Min!" Suara Kyuhyun kembali menginterupsi Sungmin yang masih asik dengan pikirannya.

Sungmin tersadar. Dengan cepat, ia mengangguk, ditambah sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya.

'_Min? Kyu baru saja memanggil namaku kah? Benarkah aku tak salah dengar?'_

…

"Kyuhyun-ah…." Suara eomma Kyu menyeruak di kamar Kyuhyun, tepat di saat namja itu sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Ne? Ada apa eomma?"

Sang eomma berjalan pelan menghampiri sang anak. Senyum tersungging di wajah tuanya.

"Aku senang kau membawa teman ke sini. Kukira, kau itu tak punya teman…"

Kyuhyun memandang eommanya sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya. "Eomma… kau benar-benar keterlaluan…"

Sang eomma tersenyum lagi sambil duduk di samping Kyuhyun. "Sungmin-ssi itu…. Dia tampan ya? Ia juga manis sekali…. Wajahnya seperti malaikat. Tutur katanya halus. Dia benar-benar sempurna….. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya sang eomma dengan senyum penuh arti.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan aneh sang eomma. "Yak! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memuji anak orang lain, eomma?" protes Kyu.

"Biarkan saja. Aku suka dengan Sungmin-ssi. Dia begitu manis."

Kyuhyun masih mem-pout-kan mulutnya mendengar sang eomma yang terus memuji sang musuh. "Asal eomma tau, Lee Sungmin itu namja kelinci pendek yang selama ini suka kusebut-sebut. Dia musuh abadiku. Dia itu begitu menyebalkan, tak mau mengalah, sombong, tak tau diri…. Pokoknya dia itu menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkaaaaaaaan!"

Eomma Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat anaknya yang bicara sendiri dan menggerutu tak jelas. Namun sekilas, ia dapat melihat rona merah di wajah anaknya itu setiap kali menyebut nama Sungmin.

'_Apakah kau telah menemukan 'seseorang', Kyu?'_

.

**TBC**

**.**

Hai hai,

TengKyu buat yang membaca fic ini. Selamat datang juga untuk new reader.

Bagi yang bertanya Kyu sakit apa, nanti akan terjawab kok di chap selanjutnya. Dan sekedar informasi sekaligus mau mengingatkan, fic ini genrenya angst lho… *ga ada yang tanya, ya?

Lalu, bagi yg bertanya siapa seme dan uke di sini? Hehehehe… seperti biasa kok seme!Kyu, uke!Min. Tapi mungkin ga ada adegan rated M mengingat saya taruh fic ini di rated T.


	4. Chapter 4

Tada Aishiteru

Pairing: KyuMin

.

.

_Tsutaetai no wa, tada aishiteru…_

Yang ingin kusampaikan hanyalah bahwa aku mencintaimu…

(Super Junior KRY-Promise You)

.

4.

.

"Cho! Tunggu!" Sungmin berlari tergopoh-gopoh mendekati namja tinggi berambut coklat yang berjalan dengan tenang melewati gerbang sekolah tanpa mempedulikan teriakannya. Sungmin benar-benar merutuki kakinya yang pendek. Ugh, padahal mereka tadi itu kan keluar kelas bersama setelah seleksi matematika. Sungmin juga hanya mampir ke toilet sebentar untuk mencuci tangan. Tak disangka, Kyu bisa berjalan secepat ini.

"Kyu, tunggu!" panggil Sungmin sekali lagi sambil masih berlari-lari. Namja tinggi itu masih berjalan saja tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Sungmin. Akhirnya, Sungmin pun menepuk pundak Kyu.

"Yak!" Kyuhyun melonjak kaget sambil menoleh ke belakang, melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya secara tiba-tiba itu. Namja tinggi itu melepaskan earphone dari telinganya. Sungmin baru sadar. Pantas saja sedari tadi namja itu tidak mendengar teriakannya.

"Kau mengagetanku tau!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Hehehehe… mianhae…" Sungmin terkikik kecil sambil masih terengah-engah.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Kyu dengan sedikit kikuk gara-gara melihat Sungmin yang tertawa-tawa. Namja itu jadi terlihat…..imut.

"Aaaah…, mau balas dendam mengerjaiku ya?" Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi kikuknya.

Sungmin menggeleng keras. "Kenapa kau jadi menuduhku yang tidak-tidak? Padahal aku bermaksud baik kali ini."

"Bermaksud baik? Mana mungkin? Pasti sebenarnya kau ingin balas dendam karena tadi pagi aku gagal menjegalmu. Iya kan?" Kyuhyun berusaha mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, di mana ia sedang menunggu Sungmin di pinggir lorong sambil menjulurkan kakinya, mencoba menjegal Sungmin.

Sungmin jadi kesal dengan sikap menjengkelkan Kyuhyun. "Ya ampun… kenapa kau selalu berpikiran negatif sih? Pantas saja kau tidak maju-maju."

"Mwo? Apa yang kau bil….?!"

"Aigoo….aigoo... sudahlah…" potong Sungmin dengan cepat sebelum Kyu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku tak mau bertengkar denganmu. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama. Kau mau kan?"

"Eh? W-wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi baik begini?" tanya Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi dengan sedikit kikuk.

"Rumah kita satu arah. Waeyo? Apa aku salah jika mengajakmu pulang bersama?"

Kyuhyun terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Namja manis ini jadi sebal. Padahal sebenarnya Kyu itu diam karena ia sedang bingung. Ia bingung karena Sungmin menawarinya pulang bersama. Kyu sedang berpikir mengapa sikap Sungmin akhir-akhir ini berubah. Anehnya, kenapa pula ia merasa senang dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin ini.

'Apa aku harus menggeretnya lagi?' pikir Sungmin ketika mendapati Kyuhyun masih tak menjawabnya sepatah katapun.

"Ayolah Kyuuuuu…..," ucap Sungmin sambil meraih tangan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun tidak lekas menjawabnya. Sungmin akhirnya berinisiatif menarik namja tinggi ini menuju mobilnya di parkiran.

"Yak! Yak!" Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak karena bingung. Namun anehnya, ia tak memberontak. Ia malah menurut saja saat Sungmin menggeretnya.

'Kyu? Hmm… kenapa namaku terdengar begitu manis setelah keluar dari mulutnya?' batin Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sendiri. Namja tinggi ini juga tak menolak saat Sungmin membukakan pintu. Ia justru masuk ke mobil Sungmin tanpa disuruh.

…

"Gomawo Sungmin-ssi," ucap Kyuhyun ketika mobil Sungmin telah berhenti di depan gedung tempat tinggalnya.

Sungmin merengut mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba saja mood baiknya berubah gara-gara panggilan Kyuhyun yang formal itu. "Hmm… Kyu…. Sebenarnya…., bisakah kau memanggilku dengan lebih akrab? Kita itu kan seumuran…," protesnya dengan nada lembut.

Kyuhyun tampak kikuk saat Sungmin kembali memanggilnya dengan namanya, bukan nama marganya. Mau didengar berapa kalipun, tak dapat dipungkiri, Kyuhyun suka dengan panggilan itu. Dan hebatnya lagi, Kyu juga jadi kikuk sendiri setiap kali mendengarnya. "La-lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa? Sung? Min? atau…. Minnie?"

Wajah Sungmin terasa merona saat mendengar panggilan-panggilan dari Kyu. "Ehem… yang terakhir itu… itu… sangat bagus."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mengengkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu….. 'Min-nie'?"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan wajah merah.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, namun setelah tersadar, ia langsung tertawa keras. "Hahahaha… itu terdengar seperti panggilan yeoja saja. Hahahahaha…. Ah sudahlah, 'Ming' saja lebih normal."

Sungmin merengut dibilang namanya seperti panggilan yeoja. Namun akhirnya tak lama kemudian ia tertawa puas juga. "Ming? Hei, itu tak buruk. Aku suka. Ahahahahaha…"

Kyuhyun terheran-heran melihat Sungmin yang ikut tertawa-tawa. "Pfiuuuuuh…" ia menghembuskan napas panjang. "Dasar namja aneh…"

.

.

"Eh, itu Sungmin-ssi."

"Ya ampun manisnyaaaa."

"Untuk apa dia ke sini?"

Suara bisik-bisik keras (?) dari penghuni kelas di mana Sungmin berada saat ini tak menyurutkan tekadnya untuk terus berjalan maju. Oke, ini memang bukan kelasnya. Oleh karena itu, butuh keberanian ekstra untuk berhadapan dengan yeoja-yeoja centil dan namja-namja genit yang merupakan fans-nya.

'Tap-tap'

Dikumpulkannya semua keberaniannya untuk terus melangkah sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di depan meja seorang namja yang sedang asik bicara dengan teman di belakangnya.

"Kyu….." panggilnya pelan, tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat namja bernama Kyuhyun itu berbalik menatapnya.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun tampak kaget saat melihat sosok Sungmin berdiri tegap di depannya. "A-ada apa?"

Sungmin tampak tersenyum malu-malu. Ia masih menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggungnya. "A-aku…."

Kyuhyun bisa melihat jelas raut malu-malu dari Sungmin. Entah kenapa rasanya ia jadi senang dan ikut malu-malu… Aish…

'Bruk' Sungmin meletakkan dengan cepat sebuah kotak makan tepat di depan Kyu. Hampir semua pasang mata langsung terbelalak, termasuk Kyuhyun.

"A-aku….. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu," ucap Sungmin dengan cepat namun cukup jelas ditangkap telinga. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka kini bukan hanya terbelalak, namun juga melongo sambil membuka mulut.

_Seorang Lee Sungmin? Memberikan bekal kepada Cho Kyuhyun? Sepertinya saat bumi berhenti berputar, baru hal itu dapat terjadi._

"Ming?"Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin dengan kaget dan heran. 'Kenapa namja ini benar-benar jadi aneh? Kenapa dia baik padaku?' batin Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kikuk. "Ah hahahaha… A-aku hanya ingin memberikan itu," kata Sungmin sekali lagi, seolah-olah menjawab kembali pertanyaan yang ada di otak teman-teman yang melihatnya.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun juga terlihat sama kikuknya menjawab Sungmin. Apalagi saat ia menengok ke kanan-kiri, tampaklah semua pasang mata tertuju pada mereka….

"Hanya berisi cemilan. Aku tau kau pasti sudah makan bekal yang kau bawa. Jadi, aku hanya membawakan cemilan."

"Kau, sedang tidak mengerjaiku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah bingung. Saking bingungnya, hanya kalimat pertanyaan aneh itu yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Sungmin langsung memunyungkan mulutnya. "Kau jahat sekali menuduhku demikian…" Sungmin merasakan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya semakin lama semakin ganas saja. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas karena menahan malu. Benar saja, jika seandainya Sungmin bisa melihat wajahnya… wajahnya itu sudah mulai memerah…. Ah, sepertinya dia harus segera pergi dari kelas ini!

"A-aku pergi dulu. Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah. Tidak perlu memakannya," ucap Sungmin singkat sebelum buru-buru berlalu, meninggalkan puluhan pasang mata yang masih melongo heran.

'Aish bodohnya aku!' Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri saat sudah berada di luar kelasnya Kyu. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata 'tidak perlu memakannya' kepada Kyu? Padahal dia sudah susah payah membuatkan cemilan itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Khusus untuk Kyuhyun.

'Uuuugh, aku benar-benar bodoh!' rutuk Sungmin sebal.

'Tapi Kyu juga bodoh dan menjengkelkan! Dia sungguh tak tau perasaanku, eoh? Apa dia sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan sikapku padanya? Aku sudah baik padanya, aku sudah mengajaknya pulang bersama, aku sudah memberikan bekal untuknya. Apa dia masih belum sadar juga?'

'Kyu babo!'

…

_Sementara itu…_

Namja berkulit putih pucat itu kini sedang tersenyum sendiri memandangi kotak bekal yang masih bertengger di atas mejanya. Ia masih tersenyum, tak sadar dengan teman di sekelilingnya yang masih menatapnya pasca kepergian Sungmin.

"Kyu," panggil namja kurus di belakang Kyuhyun sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengannya. "Cepat buka. Aku mau lihat," ucapnya lagi.

Kyuhyun jadi tersadar saat merasakan lengannya disenggol untuk kesekian kalinya. Perlahan, tangannya terjulur, meraih kotak bekal itu. Dengan perlahan pula, ia membuka tutup kotak bekal itu.

"Kyu, aku mau lihat dong!" seru sang namja kurus teman Kyu itu saat Kyuhyun buru-buru menutup kembali kotak bekal itu setelah sekilas mengintipnya.

"Tidak boleh, Hae! Kau tidak boleh melihatnya! Ini milikku!" ucapnya dengan nada puas dan bangga.

.

.

Siang ini sangat cerah. Secerah hati namja berkulit pucat yang sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan senyum mengembang. Rupanya, namja itu baru saja keluar dari ruang guru untuk menerima kabar bagus: Ia lolos seleksi matematika dan menjadi satu-satunya calon peserta dari SM high yang akan dikirimkan ke tingkat nasional. Oleh karena itu, seonsaengnim memanggilnya untuk memberikan beberapa soal latihan tambahan lagi untuknya.

Di tengah perjalanannya menuju kelasnya, tanpa diduga, ia bertemu dengan Sungmin yang sedang membaca papan pengumuman. Namja tinggi itu, Kyuhyun, bisa melihat pengumuman apa yang kira-kira sedang dibaca Sungmin.

_Pasti pengumuman tentang hasil seleksi matematka itu. _

"Melihat apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sungmin jadi kaget. Ia sama sekali tak mendengar ada suara orang mendekat. Makanya ia kaget sekali mengetahui ada seseorang yang telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Chukkae…," ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil setelah tau siapa orang yang di sebelahnya itu.

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah membacanya ya. Hehehehe… Akhirnya… aku menang juga darimu kelinci pendek. Hahahahaha," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa senang. Saking senangnya, ia sampai tak menyadari jika Sungmin memperhatikannya dengan wajah muram. Karena Kyu tak kunjung berhenti tertawa, namja imut itu akhirnya berjalan berbalik meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun yang beberapa saat kemudian baru tersadar, hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi melihat sosok Sungmin yang berjalan sambil menunduk. Tangan namja manis itu juga tampak sedang menyeka matanya.

'Kenapa dia? Jangan-jangan dia menangis? Aigoo…' batin Kyuhyun. Setelah beberapa detik berpikir, barulah akhirnya ia mengejar Sungmin.

"Hei, Ming!"

Sungmin tak menggubris. Ia justru mempercepat jalannya.

"Hei, Ming!" untung saja kaki Kyu itu panjang sehingga ia bisa mengejar Sungmin. Tangan pucat Kyu langsung mencengkeram bahu Sungmin dan menghentikan langkah namja manis itu. "Ming, kau marah, ya?"

Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyu dengan wajah sedih. Ia memang tidak menangis, tapi matanya itu tampak berkaca-kaca. "Kau jahat!" ucapnya pelan sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menempel di bahunya.

"Yah, kenapa kau sensitif sekali? Apa aku salah jika berhasil mengalahkanmu?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Bukan itu, babo! Aku sedih karena kau mengataiku kelinci pendek! Sudah, sana pergi!" bertepatan dengan itu, akhirnya Sungmin berhasil melepaskan tangan Kyu. Langsung saja namja manis itu melesat secepat kilat, berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam heran.

'Jahat? Ia mengatakan aku jahat? Ck.. Ini gawat sekali…'

.

.

Grrr….grrr…. ponsel Sungmin bergetar-getar tanda ada pesan masuk.

'Klik'

…

_From: Kyu_

_Ming, mianhae. _

…

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun rupanya. Sungmin memandang layar ponselnya itu dengan ekspresi sulit ditebak. Awalnya, ada perasaan senang di hatinya karena baru kali ini Kyu mengiriminya pesan. Dan… hei, namja itu juga meminta maaf, lho!

"Hihihihi…. Kyuhyunie…." Sungmin tertawa senang sambil membaca pesan itu berkali-kali. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian siang tadi, di mana ia berakting sedih sambil membaca pengumuman. Alih-alih bersedih karena ia tidak lolos, Sungmin justru senang sekali saat mengetahui Kyu lolos.

"Rencanaku berhasil juga… Padahal mengarang jawaban salah itu ternyata lebih sulit daripada memikirkan jawaban yang benar lho," ucapnya sambil tersenyum mengingat usahanya kapan hari itu.

Tapi…. setelah beberapa saat tersenyum, mendadak Sungmin jadi galau. Ekspresinya tiba-tiba saja berubah. Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul mengacaukan mood baiknya.

'Apakah dia mengirimiku pesan karena perhatian denganku, ya? Atau jangan-jangan, hanya karena kasihan? Ooh.. andweeee… Kapan sih dia menyadari perasaanku?' batin Sungmin dengan was-was.

"Oke! Baiklah, mari kita buktikan sebenarnya kau perhatian atau hanya kasihan padaku," ucap Sungmin sambil mengetik balasan super singkat untuk pesan tersebut.

…

_To: Kyu_

_Kumaafkan._

…

_From: Kyu_

_Jinja? Semudah itu?_

…

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bocah itu sungguh aneh. Sudah dibilang jika dimaafkan, eh dia malah tak percaya.

_To: Kyu_

_Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan lagi. Aku tidak marah karena kau mengalahkanku kok. Kau harus fokus. Kau harus menang. Aku mendukungmu. _

…

Di saat yang sama, Kyuhyun memandang heran pesan Sungmin. Ia membaca pesan itu berulang-ulang. "Aneh sekali? Bukannya dia sedih karena kusebut kelinci pendek? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia justru menyinggung kekalahannya ya?" Kyuhyun kembali membaca pesan itu sekali lagi. "Haaah, kenapa gara-gara dia aku jadi tak tenang begini? Sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuknya."

.

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun masih sama tidak tenangnya seperti kemarin. Ia merasa ada yang mengganjal. Tentang apa? Ah, tentu saja tentang interaksinya dengan Sungmin yang mendadak jadi kaku lagi. Padahal dia sudah senang saat Sungmin mengajak pulang bersama dan memberikan bekal, lho. Hubungan mereka juga jadi baik. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan betapa bagusnya berteman dengan Sungmin daripada bermusuhan dengannya. Tapi kenapa… namja manis itu mendadak seperti marah lagi dengannya?

Karena penasaran, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun memberanikan diri berjalan ke kelas Sungmin. Hmm… hanya berencana melewatinya saja sih. Sukur-sukur bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin. Paling tidak, ia hanya ingin memastikan jika namja itu sudah tidak marah lagi.

Tak disangka, ketika hendak mendekat, ia bertemu dengan banyak yeoja. Kumpulan yeoja itu sedang berbisik-bisik dengan keras.

"Ssssttt… Kasihan sekali si Sunkyu itu…"

"Iya.. iya kasihan sekali."

"Padahal ia sudah membawakan kue kesukaan Sungmin-ssi."

"Kasihan sekali. Sunkyu kan sudah nge-fans dengan Sungmin-ssi sejak tiga tahun lalu…"

"Tapi herannya, Sungmin menolak kuenya juga. Padahal setauku, walau dia menolak gadis, ia tak pernah menolak kue pemberian gadis-gadis itu."

"Ne, benar! Sungmin-ssi kan suka sekali dengan kue manis."

"Apakah dia ada masalah, ya?"

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama obrolan para yeoja itu. Ia benar-benar memasang telinganya lebar-lebar.

…

**Kyuhyun POV**

_Ming menolak yeoja?_

Oh bagus sekali…

_Apakah Ming punya masalah?_

Ah jangan-jangan ini gara-gara dia masih marah padaku. Dia pasti masih marah padaku.

Dan… tunggu!

_Ming suka kue?_

Aha, aku jadi ada ide.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

.

.

'Plok-plok-plok' Suara tepuk tangan dari seorang yeoja setengah baya membahana ke seluruh ruang musik ini. "Baiklah, latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini, sekarang saya akan mengevaluasi kalian," ucap Kim seonsaengnim dengan… ehem… sedikit puas.

"Jika saya memejamkan mata, penampilan kalian sudah terdengar bagus. Tapi jika saya membuka mata…. Hmm… Oke, sebenarnya chemistry kalian sudah berkembang cukup bagus. Tapi… haaah, ya sudahlah, kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk memperbaikinya." Sebenarnya Kim seonsaengnim ingin mengkritik chemistry keduanya yang belum bagus. Benar, mereka berdua memang menarik, keren, hebat. Tapi… rasanya ada yang aneh saja ketika melihat duet mereka selama ini.

"Apa kami sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun jadi melirik ke arahnya.

Seonsanengnim tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Ne. Kita lanjutkan lagi bulan depan ya. Kalian tau kan, anakku baru saja melahirkan. Dia memerlukan bantuanku untuk merawat bayinya.," kata seonsaengnim dengan wajah gembira. Namun sayangnya, sepertinya kedua namja ini tak terlalu memperhatikannya. Sungmin tampak menunduk sedangkan Kyu hanya memandangi Sungmin diam-diam.

Seonsaengnim kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua orang ini. "Aigoo… sudahlah…. Kalian sepertinya sudah lelah. Kalian pulang saja. Hati-hati di jalan, ne."

Tak menunggu lama, Sungmin langsung menyambar tasnya. Kyu juga ikut mengambil tasnya. Sungmin berdiri, membungkuk memberi salam, kemudian keluar dari ruangan. Kyu juga mengikutinya.

"Ming!" panggil Kyuhyun langsung ketika keduanya sudah keluar dari ruangan musik. Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia masih berjalan lurus ke depan.

"Ming, tunggu!" lagi-lagi berkat kakinya yang panjang, Kyu berhasil mengejar Sungmin.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada dingin.

"Apa setelah ini kau ada acara?"

Sungmin mengernyit heran dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kenapa namja ini bertanya demikian? Tapi pada akhirnya Sungmin menjawabnya juga.

"Tak ada. Wae?"

Kyu langsung tersenyum lebar. Dengan penuh semangat ia langsung menggandeng Sungmin dan menggeret namja itu mengikutinya.

"Yak! Jangan menggeretku! Kita mau ke mana, eoh?" protes Sungmin sambil terseok-seok mengikuti langkah panjang Kyu. Walau mulutnya mengomel, tapi ia tak melawan. Sebagai gantinya, ia justru tersenyum melihat tangan kanannya yang sedang berpautan dengan tangan Kyu….

…

"Apa ini?" tanya Sungmin heran begitu Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah toko kue. Napas mereka tampak terengah-engah karena baru saja berjalan cukup jauh.

"Kue! Kau suka kue kan? Aku ingin menraktirmu!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil masih mengatur napas. Belum sempat Sungmin berkata apa-apa, namja tinggi itu sudah kembali menyeretnya masuk ke dalam toko.

_**Flashback **_

Kemarin sepulang sekolah, Kyuhyun tampak terburu-buru menuju kamarnya . Setelah sampai di kamarnya, ia pun langsung membuka lemarinya lebar-lebar dan meraba-raba bagian dalamnya.

Ia harus cepat-cepat memastikannya. Ia harus memastikan sesuatu.

"Ah, ketemu!" seru Kyuhyun ketika tangannya berhasil meraih sebuah amplop yang terletak di dasar tumpukan bajunya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan isi amplop itu.

"Harusnya uangku cukup untuk menraktir dia," seru Kyuhyun senang sambil mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari amplop itu. "Dan pilih toko yang agak mahal sepertinya bagus juga."

_**Flashback end**_

…

"Ming? Kau mau kue apa?"

Sungmin hanya memandang menu menggiurkan di depannya dengan bingung. Bukan bingung memilih. Namja imut ini bahkan sudah beberapa kali makan di sini, dan ia sudah tau menu apa kesukaannya.

"Benarkah kau akan menraktirku di sini?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Ia sungguh tak enak ditraktir di toko kue mahal begini.

"Ne, tentu saja! Ini sebagai permintaan maafku kapan hari."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok. Tak perlu membelikanku kue mahal begini…"

"Aish.. Jangan merusak mood baikku, Ming. Cepatlah pilih kuenya."

"A-ah, baiklah." Sungmin kembali meneliti menu satu per satu dengan kaku. Ia bermaksud untuk memilih menu yang tidak menguras uang Kyu.

"Lama sekali memilihnya…. Aku sudah lapar…"

"I-itu… terserah kau saja lah, Kyu. Aku suka semuanya. Aku bingung…," jawab Sungmin pada akhirnya. Ia pura-pura meringis bingung dengan gaya cute-nya.

"Yaaaahh… kau ini…" Akhirnya Kyu memutuskan memanggil pelayan. Seorang yeoja bertampang tua tampak mendekati keduanya dengan senang.

"Pumpkin cake dua," kata Kyuhyun kepada sang pelayan. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan dengan sangat lambat seolah-olah tak ingin segera berlalu dari kedua namja keren ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku suka pumpkin cake? Itu adalah kue kesukaanku!" tanya Sungmin dengan penuh penasaran, ketika pelayan telah pergi meninggalkan meja mereka. Ada semburat Ge-eR terselip di wajahnya.

"Hanya menebak. Soalnya wajahmu mirip dengan danhobak," jawab Kyuhyun yang langsung disambut wajah merengut Sungmin.

"Yah, kenapa kau jadi sedih lagi? Padahal tadi sudah terlihat senang."

"Kau mengataiku mirip danhobak."

"Aku tidak mengataimu kok. Tapi ini kenyataan. Danhobak itu kan imut dan manis. Sama sepertimu."

Wajah Sungmin langsung merah padam mendengarnya. Apa tadi barusan yang dikatakan Kyu? Apa dia barusan memujinya imut dan manis?

"Ka-kau! Dasar! Aku baru pertama kali dengar ada orang yang mengatakan kalau danhobak itu imut."

"Hahahahaha…." Kyu tak membalasnya. Namja itu hanya tertawa puas. Tak lama kemudian, kue pesanan mereka datang. Mata keduanya langsung berbinar-binar melihat kue cantik menggiurkan yang ada di depan mereka.

Sungmin langsung memakan kuenya dengan senang. Ia memang pecinta mati pumpkin cake. Sedangkan Kyu hanya memandanginya dengan senang juga. "Apa kau sudah tidak marah lagi?"

Sungmin menggeleng dengan mulut penuh kue. "Aku tidak pernah marah, kok," ucapnya sedikit tak jelas, karena mulutnya penuh kue.

"Jinja? Hmmm baguslah. Lalu, sudah tidak sedih lagi?"

"Yak! Kau pikir aku ini anak kecil? Diberi kue supaya tak sedih lagi?"

"Hahahaha…" Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. "Tampangmu memang mirip anak kecil, Ming."

Sungmin kembali merengut dibilang seperti itu. "Sampai kapan kau mau mengataiku terus?" protesnya. Tapi kali ini Kyu memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab atau menggodanya lagi. Mereka asik menyantap kue sambil sesekali mengagumi betapa lezatnya pumpkin cake di depan mereka ini.

.

.

"Gomawo telah mengantarku," ucap Sungmin malu-malu ketika ia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Di sebelahnya, ada Kyuhyun yang tampak kagum melihat betapa besarnya rumah Sungmin.

"A-ah tidak apa-apa. Ini kan salahku karena mengajakmu makan kue dulu. Kau jadi menyuruh sopirmu pulang duluan. Jadinya aku harus bertanggung jawab mengantarkan tuan muda sampai di rumahnya."

"Ckck…" Sungmin mencibirkan bibirnya. Dasar…"

"Sudahlah masuklah."

"Gomawo, Kyu. Gomawo juga telah membelikan kue yang enak," ucap Sungmin sekali lagi. Ia telah menekan bel dan meminta penjaga rumah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Masuklah," ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat pintu gerbang rumah Sungmin sudah terbuka.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia mulai melangkah. Namun ketika sudah berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba saja ia memutuskan untuk berbalik lagi. Dengan sedikit berlari, ia kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun.

'Cup'

Ini terjadi begitu cepat. Bahkan Kyu juga tidak menyangkanya. Ia sangat-sangat kaget ketika sebuah bibir basah menempel di pipinya. Sayangnya, saat ia tersadar karena wajahnya mendadak panas, sang pelaku rupanya telah kembali berlari masuk ke rumahnya.

"Hati-hati di jalaaan…," teriak Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya. Wajah namja manis itu terlihat merah padam, sama merahnya dengan wajah Kyu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang dengan mulut terbuka saat pintu gerbang rumah Sungmin kembali menutup secara otomatis. Begitu pintu tertutup dan ia tak bisa melihat lagi sosok Sungmin, langsung saja namja itu memegangi pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sisa basah itu masih menempel di pipinya, membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Di sepanjang jalan, ia juga tersenyum-senyum tak jelas. "Anak itu memang… aish…."

"Ming… Ming… Minnie… Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memikirkannya? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia baik denganku? Kenapa aku juga baik dengannya?"

"Apa aku menyukainya?" Kyuhyun kembali bicara sendiri di sepanjang perlajanan pulang. Untung saja jalan yang dilewatinya ini sepi. Jadi, tak ada orang yang mendengarnya.

"Jika aku suka dengannya… apakah mungkin dia juga suka denganku? Hihihi…" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil masih tersenyum malu.

'Hei, tapi…. sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu! Dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini, aku ini seharusnya tak boleh berharap banyak... Dia itu berbeda sekali denganku... Kyuhyun-ah, kau itu tak pantas dengannya...'

.

**TBC**

.


	5. Chapter 5 - the truth

Tada Aishiteru

Pairing: KyuMin

.

.

_Tsutaetai no wa, tada aishiteru…_

Yang ingin kusampaikan hanyalah bahwa aku mencintaimu…

(Super Junior KRY-Promise You)

.

5.

.

.

"Go-go-go! Go-SM-Go-SM-Go-Go-Go!"

Teriakan riuh dari para anak SMA membahana di aula indoor SM high.

'Duk-duk-duk' Suara bola basket beradu dengan lantai ikut menambah hebohnya suasana. Demi pertandingan tingkat nasional, hari ini tim inti SM mengadakan uji coba melawan sekolah lain.

'Duk-duk-duk'

'Shoot'

"Yak, Kyuhyun-ah, cepat lari ke sana! Tangkap bolanya!" teriak seorang sunbae dengan wajah sebal.

"A-ah n-ne ne!" jawab namja yang diteriaki itu. Ia juga segera berjalan cepat ke arah yang ditunjuk dan bersiap menerima bola.

'Shoot'

"YAK! KAU BISA MENANGKAP BOLANYA TIDAK, SIH?" Omelan dari senior Kyu terdengar lagi ketika Kyuhyun gagal menangkap operan bola darinya. Bola itu justru meluncur keluar lapangan dan membuahkan lemparan ke dalam bagi tim lawan.

"Mi-mianhae," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyeka peluh yang telah membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Oh, bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang basah, tapi sekujur tubuhnya kini juga basah kuyup.

'Jebal… tolonglah jangan kambuh lagi penyakit sialan!' rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Ia kembali berjalan tertatih-tatih. Dengan seluruh tenaganya, ia berusaha melanjutkan pertandingan ini.

'Dug-dug-dug' Suara bola beradu dengan lantai kembali terdengar.

'Hap-hap' oper mengoper bola juga terjadi dengan sangat cepat.

"Tangkap!" Kembali, Kyuhyun mendengar perintah dari senior satu tim-nya. Matanya langsung berkonsentrasi ke arah bola yang datang kepadanya. Namun, semakin ia mencoba berkonsentrasi, semakin ia merasa tubuhnya tak dapat dikontrol.

'Oh… jebal… jangan sekarang….!' Teriaknya dalam hati. Dan…

'Bruk'

'DEG!' Jantung Sungmin berdetak kencang bersamaan dengan jatuhnya seseorang di lapangan sana. Tanpa sadar, ia juga ikut berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kyu…" mulutnya menggumamkan sebuah nama, dan tangannya mengepal kencang.

_flashback_

'Tap-tap-tap'

Saat ini, Sungmin sedang mengendap-endap memasuki aula indoor SM high dengan hati-hati. Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin menyembunyikan dirinya agar orang-orang tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Hari ini ada seleksi pemain tim inti basket untuk turnamen nasional. Sungmin bisa melihat teman-teman satu angkatannya berkumpul di lapangan. Sebenarnya Sungmin juga ingin sekali ikut seleksi ini. Namun ia sadar, peluang anak tingkat 1 sangat kecil untuk jadi tim inti di turnamen kelas nasional. Bahkan rumornya, hanya akan diambil 1 anak dari tingkat 1.

"Ah, itu Kyu….," gumam Sungmin. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri di antara anak tingkat 1. Ssssttt…. sebenarnya, inilah alasan utama Sungmin tidak ikut seleksi ini.

_Karena ada Kyu di sana._

Bahkan Sungmin sendiri tak tau kenapa semangatnya ikut seleksi hilang. Mata Sungmin justru fokus dan sangat menikmati sosok tinggi tampan yang sedang berlari-lari sambil men-dribble bola.

"Ah, gilirannya! Gilirannya…," desah Sungmin tak sabar, masih memperhatikan sesosok namja putih pucat itu dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia benar-benar seperti stalker saja melihat dari tempat tersembunyi seperti ini.

Dapat dilihatnya namja itu begitu bersemangat men-dribble bola dan men-shoot ke arah ring. Sungmin jadi ikut bersemangat juga.

"Dia cukup hebat." Sungmin berkomentar. Matanya tak melewatkan setiap gerakan Kyuhyun. Penampilan Kyu cukup bagus. Ia berhasil memasukkan cukup banyak bola ke ring. Sungmin jadi senang melihatnya.

"Dia juga sangat cool," lanjut Sungmin. Perlahan, mulutnya mengembangkan senyum gembira. "Dan Kyu juga tampan…'

Pipi Sungmin jadi memanas. "Aish! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" Sungmin segera mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah wajahnya.

.

"Ming!"

'Deg' Jantung Sungmin langsung berdegup kencang saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Apalagi mendengar suara ini… Hmm… rasanya Sungmin sudah tau siapa yang memanggilnya.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sudah tau, toh jika ia tetap berjalan, namja kaki panjang itu akan cepat bisa mendahuluinya.

Perlahan, Sungmin menoleh. Dan… tuh kan benar… Kyu sudah ada tepat di belakangnya.

"O-oh hai Kyu…," sapa Sungmin dengan kaku. Ia bisa melihat rambut coklat itu sedikit basah karena keringat, membuat sosok itu semakin… ehem.. seksi…

"Kenapa kau tadi tidak muncul?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah dan nada heran. Hei, bukankah seharusnya Lee Sungmin, yang notabene kapten tim tim basket di junior high school-nya dulu, tidak boleh absen dari seleksi tadi? Tapi, kenapa anak ini tidak menampakkan diri?

"A-ah itu…" Sungmin langsung mengingat-ingat alasan yang sudah dikarangnya sejak awal. "Aku ada urusan dengan klub martial arts-ku. Lagipula jujur saja, aku lebih suka martial arts daripada basket."

"Oooo… karena kau pendek?"

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Hahahaha… Aku hanya bercanda Ming!"

Mereka kembali berjalan, kali ini berjalan bersebelahan.

"Apa kau tau? Aku lolos lho," sambung Kyuhyun dengan riang.

"Jinja?!" Sungmin tampak tidak terlalu terkejut. Ia justru melirik diam-diam ke arah namja di sebelahnya. Dan melihat namja ini membuatnya ingin tersenyum.

"Chukkae."

_Flashback end_

…

Sungmin terus melihat ke arah lapangan. Sosok yang dicemaskannya itu ternyata sudah berdiri kembali, walaupun tampak sedikit terseok-seok. Sungmin tampak sedikit lega. Hanya _sedikit_ lega.

'Kyu, kau kenapa?' ucap Sungmin sambil memegangi dadanya.

"YAK! Kyuhyun! Kau bisa pegang bola dengan benar tidak, sih?" Omel sang kapten sambil menodongkan pandangan menusuk. Di lapangan sana, Kyuhyun hanya menunduk meminta maaf. Ia kembali berjalan tertatih-tatih. Sungmin menatapnya dengan hati semakin sakit.

"Kau keluar lapangan saja! JongUn-ah, kau gantikan bocah ini!"

Sungmin menatap sedih sosok Kyuhyun yang berjalan pelan keluar lapangan gara-gara diusir sang kapten.

'_Apakah…'_

'_Keputusan yang kuambil ini benar?' tanyanya dalam hati._

.

.

"Aaaww…. Su-sunbae…." Kyuhyun kembali mengaduh, kali ini sambil memegangi sikutnya yang sakit akibat terbentur pintu kamar mandi. Oke, lebih tepatnya menghantam pintu kamar mandi akibat didorong seseorang.

"Hei, Cho Kyuhyun, kau itu bego atau babo, sih?" Cela salah satu dari gerombolan manusia yang kini mengelilinginya.

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk diam, tak berani mengeluarkan suara. Ia tau. Ia tau benar bahwa ia sudah melakukan kesalahan. Oleh karena itu ia tak berani melawan.

"Benar-benar payah! Masa sih orang begini layak masuk tim inti? Sepertinya kita salah memilih orang."

Kyuhyun kembali menunduk terdiam. Ingin rasanya ia menangis. Apalagi jika mengingat pertandingan uji coba barusan. Memang, SM high memang menang, namun selama pertandingan itu, ia beberapa kali melakukan kesalahan. Salah mengoper lah, jatuh lah, kehilangan bola lah, banyak sekali kesalahan yang dibuatnya. Paling sering adalah kehilangan bola. Bahkan hanya didorong pelan oleh lawannya, bola di tangan Kyu sudah terlepas.

"Kau benar-benar seperti orang lemah saja!"

"Dasar payah…."

'Nyut'

Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya.

Sakit… Bukan hanya sakit dengan kata-kata pedas para sunbae, namun saat ini dadanya memang benar-benar sakit. Kyuhyun merutuki penyakit sialannya yang tiba-tiba saja kambuh di saat yang tidak tepat.

Gara-gara penyakit sialan itu, tubuhnya jadi lemah. Ia jadi tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Konsentrasi Kyuhyun sudah terbagi antara pertandingan dengan rasa sakit yang melandanya. Akibatnya, sentuhan pelan dari lawan sudah bisa membuatnya melepaskan bola yang dipegangnya.

"Benar-benar kesalahan yang memalukan!" Cibiran dari para sunbae belum berhenti rupanya.

"Asal kau tau, saat ini kami benar-benar ingin mengeluarkanmu, Cho!" sahut salah satu dari mereka dengan nada tak suka.

"Mianhae. Berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas sambil menunduk.

"Kau hebat saat seleksi. Tapi ternyata? Cih! Sepertinya kau tak punya mental bertanding."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata pedas yang tak berujung ini. Jika saja mereka tau apa yang membuatnya melakukan banyak kesalahan tadi…..

"Aish! Aku juga sependapat denganmu, hyung. Tapi, bukankah kita sudah telanjur berjanji pada anak ketua yayasan?"

"Ah benar! Itu juga alasanku mempertahankan bocah payah ini. Entah apa sih yang dipikirkan Sungmin-ssi hingga mau membantu anak ini?"

'Deg'

Kyuhyun mendongak untuk pertama kalinya. Apa tadi yang barusan mereka sebut? _'Sungmin? Anak ketua yayasan? Membantuku? Apa maksudnya semua ini?'_

.

.

'Brak!'

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sebuah tangan menggebrak mejanya dengan keras. Padahal saat ini ia sedang asik-asiknya mendengarkan musik sambil membaca novel. Angin semilir dari jendela membuat poninya bergerak-gerak, membuat wajah manis Sungmin semakin menggemaskan saja.

Perlahan Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. 'Deg' Kembali, jantungnya kembali berpacu cepat melihat siapa yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Kyu…?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tajam. "Jangan tersenyum! Dan jangan pura-pura tak tau, Lee!"

Sungmin kaget. Kyuhyun kembali memanggilnya dengan nama marganya. Namja ini juga tampak sangat marah. Wae? Ada apa ini?

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin dengan bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Apa maksudnya anak ketua yayasan memohon agar aku bisa masuk jadi tim inti? APA MAKSUDMU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI HUH?!"

Sungmin terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "I-itu…"

Hei, dari mana Kyu tau tentang hal ini? Bahkan hanya beberapa orang saja yang tau bahwa Sungmin adalah anak pemilik yayasan SM. Ia sudah sangat berhati-hati menyembunyikan identitasnya ini. Terlebih lagi… Bagaimana Kyu tau jika Sungmin memohon-mohon kepada para sunbae supaya Kyu masuk tim inti?

Eh tunggu! Tim inti? 'Ah… pasti sunbae tim basket yang menyebarkan semua ini. Sunbae-sunbae itu... ugh, mereka benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya….,' batin Sungmin kesal. Pasalnya, siapa lagi yang tau jika Sungmin memohon-mohon kepada senior tim inti jika bukan mereka sendiri yang buka mulut?

"Jangan-jangan, kau juga sengaja melakukan ini saat seleksi matematika?!"

Sungmin cepat-cepat menggeleng. Ekspresi takutnya membuatnya terlihat sekali seperti sedang berbohong.

"Cih! Ternyata benar dugaanku. Anak sepertimu ini kan tak akan mungkin dengan mudahnya melepaskan semua kesempatan di depan mata."

"Anieyo... Aku…" Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyu sudah memotongnya dengan volume keras.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Lee: AKU TAK BUTUH BANTUANMU! JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR DALAM HIDUPKU!"

"A-aku …" Sungmin tak tau harus berkata apa. Ia sudah sangat shock mendengar rentetan kalimat Kyuhyun. Ingin sekali ia menjelaskan semua ini. Tapi ada daya suaranya tak mau keluar. Ia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tanpa suara. Ia juga hanya bisa menahan malu saat semua mata di kelas ini memandang mereka berdua.

"Oh jadi ini maksudmu yang sebenarnya? Setelah akhir-akhir ini kau baik padaku, ternyata semua itu ada maksudnya, eoh? PUAS kau sekarang? PUAS karena telah berhasil menertawakanku? PUAS karena berhasil menjadikanku orang yang sangat menyedihkan?"

Tubuh Sungmin hanya bisa bergetar. Mata bulatnya juga mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kyu….," desahnya pelan. "Bu-bukan begitu…"

.

.

'Duk-duk-duk'

Sungmin bisa mendengar suara bola basket beradu dengan lantai aula saat ini. Perlahan, kepalanya menyembul di balik kursi penonton. Mata besarnya tak lepas dari seorang namja yang sedang berlari ke sana ke mari sambil men-dribble bola.

'Kyu….,' batin Sungmin sambil terus menatap sosok itu dari persembunyiaannya. Semenjak Kyuhyun mengetahui semua tindakannya, Sungmin jadi cemas dan sedih. Ia tahu Kyu pasti tidak mau melihatnya, oleh karena itulah saat ini ia bersembunyi di balik kursi pernonton.

'Dunk'

Kembali, mata bulat Sungmin melihat bola yang berhasil masuk ke dalam keranjang. Telapak tangannya bertautan memberi tepuk tangan tanpa suara. Ingin sekali Sungmin berteriak memberi semangat. Tapi….

Sudah dua hari ini mereka kembali bermusuhan. Kyuhyun berusaha menghindar dari Sungmin. Jika mereka tak sengaja bertemu pun, Kyu selalu membuang muka. Sungmin sudah berusaha mengajaknya bicara. Ia sudah mencoba telepon dan mengirim pesan juga. Tapi sepertinya semua itu sia-sia. Sepertinya kali ini kesalahannya memang tak termaafkan…

'Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Sebenarnya kau itu hebat, Kyu. Tapi kenapa bisa performamu buruk saat uji coba kemarin? Membuat semua rencanaku jadi gagal. Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu?' Sungmin terus bertanya dalam hatinya.

'Duk-duk-duk'

Sudah berjam-jam Sungmin bersembunyi di sini sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Namja itu berlatih sendirian. Sejak kemarin, mendadak Kyu jadi gila berlatih. Bahkan kemarin, ia berlatih sampai malam. Dari informasi yang didapat Sungmin, akhirnya para sunbae itu memberikan Kyu kesempatan sekali lagi. Mungkin inilah alasan namja ini jadi gila berlatih.

Tapi… sekeras apapun kau berlatih, tak perlu sampai seketerlaluan ini kan? Hei, sekarang ini juga sudah malam lho. Bahkan perut Sungmin sudah berbunyi-bunyi sejak tadi. Tapi Kyu masih berlari dan melempar bola tanpa henti.

'Aku lapar.. Apa anak itu tidak lapar? Dia benar-benar memaksakan diri…' batin Sungmin sambil mengelus perut laparnya.

'Aku sudah lapar sekali…. Aku harus makan. Kau juga harus makan Kyu. Jangan memaksakan diri lagi. Jebal…,' ucap Sungmin dalam hati. Namja manis ini benar-benar khawatir melihat Kyuhyun.

'BRUK!"

Perhatian Sungmin kepada perut laparnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti gara-gara mendengar bunyi jatuh dari arah lapangan. Sungmin kaget. Saking kagetnya, ia langsung berdiri, keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"KYU!" Tanpa sadar Sungmin berteriak memanggil nama itu ketika melihat namja Cho itu sedang meringkuk dan bergelung di lantai.

"Ya ampun… KYUHYUN!"

.

.

'Tap-tap-tap-tap'

Sungmin bisa mendengar jelas suara langkah kaki berjalan cepat menuju ke arahnya. Ia pun menaikkan wajahnya dan melihat ke ujung lorong. Dari kejauhan, tampak seorang yeoja paruh baya berjalan ke arahnya dengan terburu-buru. Semakin dekat, Sungmin bisa melihat semakin jelas wajah panik dari yeoja itu.

"Ahjumma….," seru Sungmin pelan ketika yeoja tua itu hanya melewatinya, tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arahnya. Sebagai gantinya, yeoja itu justru terburu-buru masuk ke dalam ruang inap anaknya, lengkap dengan wajah cemasnya.

Sudah dua kali. Ini adalah kedua kalinya Kyu pingsan dalam waktu dekat. Sebagai orang tua, pastilah eomma Kyu merasa khawatir. Sungmin sendiri sebenarnya juga bertanya-tanya sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyu. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan anak itu kan? Tapi… apa?

Sungmin kembali duduk dan termenung di kursi tunggu di depan ruang inap Kyu. Pikiran dan hatinya tak tenang, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari eomma Kyu sudah selesai bicara dengan dokter dan kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Sungmin-ssi…."

Mendengar ada suara yang memanggi namanya, Sungmin langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menaikkan wajahnya dan bisa melihat wajah sedih milik eomma Kyu.

"Ahjumma…," panggil Sungmin pelan. "Apakah Kyu baik-baik saja?"

Eomma Kyu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum kaku. "Terima kasih telah membawa Kyu ke sini. Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau membantu Kyu. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi jika tidak ada kau, Sungmin-ssi."

"Anieyo… anieyo… Ahjumma… sebenarnya ini salahku…" Sungmin benar-benar tak tau harus mulai dari mana. Ia benar-benar takut dan bingung.

"Anieyo," bantah eomma Kyu langsung. "Aku justru berterima kasih karena kau membawanya ke sini."

Suasanya hening sesaat. Sungmin tak tau lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya. Hatinya sudah cukup cemas memikirkan kondisi Kyuhyun. Ia juga tak tau lagi harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

"Anak itu sering menyebutmu." Eomma Kyu akhirnya memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Eh?" Sungmin menengok ke arah eomma Kyu. Rasa malu-malunya kembali muncul. Kenapa ahjumma tiba-tiba menceritakan hal seperti ini sih?

"Sudah sejak dulu ia sering menyebutmu. Ia selalu mengomel tentangmu," lanjut sang eomma.

"Oh…" Sungmin hanya mendesah pelan. _Kecewa_. Padahal ia sudah membayangkan hal yang lainnya.

"Tapi di balik semua itu, kupikir aku bisa melihat nuansa lain. Menurutku…. Dia menyukaimu." Eomma Kyu sedikit tersenyum.

Pernyataan ini langsung membuat Sungmin kembali kaget hingga membelalakkan matanya. "Pa-pasti bukan begitu…."

Eomma Kyu makin tersenyum lebar. "Tapi aku yakin sekali…. Karena walau dia mengata-ngataimu, wajahnya merona. Apalagi kalau ia memujimu… Aigoo, anak itu…"

Sungmin tampak malu mendengarnya. Perlahan, ia memegang pipinya agar tidak makin panas. "A-anieyo… Pasti bukan begitu ahjumma…." Sungmin berusaha mengelak lagi.

"Oya? Kalau begitu, kenapa dia juga sering menyebutmu dalam tidurnya? Dia menyebutmu… ehmm… namja manis?"

"Eh?" Tampaknya kali ini Sungmin tak bisa berkata-kata apa lagi. Tak dapat dipungkiri… _Ia senang_.

Melihat Sungmin yang sudah merah padam, akhirnya eomma Kyu mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Jadi, sebenarnya, apa Kyu punya masalah di sekolahnya? Dokter bilang, kemunginan besar penyakitnya kambuh karena kecapekkan… atau stress. Aku sungguh tidak percaya jika anak itu stress. Semenjak kau datang ke rumah kami, wajah anak itu jadi berubah. Ia selalu tampak gembira. Jadi, apakah kau tau apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kau sebagai teman dekatnya, seharusnya mengetahui sesuatu bukan?"

"A-ah… I-itu…" Sungmin menjawab dengan gagap. Ia kembali galau dengan pikirannya. Kenapa sekarang justru membahas ini lagi? Apakah ia harus mengaku sekarang?

"Ahjumma… sebenarnya…."

…

'PLAK!' Sebuah tamparan berhasil mendarat di pipi mulus Sungmin. Namja manis itu langsung menunduk.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Sungmin-ssi! Ternyata selama ini aku salah menilaimu!" Dapat didengarnya dengan jelas omelan dari eomma Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu juga tampak sangat marah.

Selesai. Selesai sudah semuanya. Kyuhyun membencinya. Dan kini eomma Kyu juga membencinya. Sungmin telah menceritakan semuanya, termasuk apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengetahui perasaan anak itu! Tega sekali dirimu!"

Sungmin masih menunduk dan menyesal. Benar jika ada yang mengatakan: tak selamanya mengalah itu benar. Kini, ia sendiri mengalaminya.

"Hiks…hiks… Kau keterlaluan Sungmin. Hiks…hiks…" Sungmin menoleh karena mendengar suara isakan dari yeoja di sampingnya. Eh? Eomma Kyu menangis? W-wae?

"Ah-ju-mma…," desahnya pelan. "Maafkan aku….."

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa Sungmin-ssi! Tega sekali dirimu. Kyu sudah sakit dan sekarang kau membuatnya semakin parah! Kau sungguh tak tau bagaimana perasaan orang yang sedang sakit Sungmin-ssi. Kau sungguh keterlaluan…. Hiks..."

"Maafkan aku…." Sungmin kembali terdiam setelah meminta maaf. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah, apalagi setelah melihat air mata eomma Kyu. Otaknya galau dan penuh dengan banyak hal. Namun, ada satu hal yang mendesak ingin ditanyakannya.

"K-kyu…, se-sebenarnya dia sakit apa?" dengan seluruh keberaniannya, Sungmin akhirnya bertanya pelan-ketakutan, nyaris tanpa suara. Namun pertanyaannya itu masih jelas didengar oleh eomma Kyu.

"Anak itu….hiks.. " Eomma Kyuhyun menyeka dulu air matanya yang kembali keluar dengan deras. "Dia punya leukemia bawaan. Hiks... hiks..."

"Eh?" Sungmin menahan napasnya saat mendengar jawaban eomma Kyu.

"Jadi, sebelum kau membuatnya semakin menderita, kumohon jauhi dia! Dia anakku satu-satunya. Tak akan kubiarkan ada orang yang menyakitinya."

.

TBC

.


	6. Chapter 6

Tada Aishiteru

Pairing: KyuMin

.

.

_Tsutaetai no wa, tada aishiteru…_

Yang ingin kusampaikan hanyalah bahwa aku mencintaimu…

(Super Junior KRY-Promise You)

.

6

.

Sungmin melangkah lunglai di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit ini. Pikirannya semakin berkecamuk. Bukan hanya gara-gara dibenci Kyu dan eommanya, tapi ia juga cemas mendengar cerita eomma Kyuhyun.

_**Flashback**_

"Anak itu…." Eomma Kyuhyun kembali menarik napasnya. "Sebenarnya dia punya leukemia bawaan."

Sungmin terkejut dengan mulut terbuka. Apa maksud semua ini? Leukemia? Oh, Sungmin bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tau penyakit mematikan itu. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa Kyu punya penyakit itu? Anak itu terlihat baik-baik saja bukan?

"Leukemia keturunan," lanjut sang eomma saat melihat Sungmin diam saja. "Ayahnya dulu bekerja di laboratorium reaktor nuklir. Pernah ada kebocoran yang membuatnya terkena radiasi. Kami hanya bernasib sial. Suamiku menurunkan penyakit itu kepada anak-anakku."

"Ahjumma…." Lirih Sungmin. Ingin sekali ia menguatkan yeoja tua di sampingnya ini. Eomma Kyu bercerita dengan suara bergetar. Mendengar cerita keluarga Cho membuat hati Sungmin miris. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak menduga Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu ingin jadi nomor satu dan menyebalkan itu punya nasib yang sangat berbeda jauh dengan dirinya.

"Aku hanya bisa pasrah menunggu kapan yang di atas mengambil Kyuhyun dariku. Penyakit ini juga telah mengambil anak pertamaku. Noonanya Kyu meninggal saat ia seumuran Kyuhyun. Aku hanya berharap Dia memberikan umur lebih panjang kepada Kyu.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, teringat sesuatu. "Berarti….. Kyu sudah tau sejak kecil jika ia punya penyakit ini?" tanya Sungmin berhati-hati.

Eomma Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tapi anak itu menutupinya. Wajar saja, siapa yang mau dipandang penyakitan? Anak itu tak mau dikasihani. Oleh karena itu, ia selalu berusaha terlihat kuat dan tak mau dianggap lemah."

Sungmin masih menyimak cerita eomma Kyu. Perlahan, ia menyadari dan maklum dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang selalu ingin menang dan selalu ingin jadi nomor satu.

"Sejak kecil, anak itu selalu berusaha menjadi nomor satu. Ia juga suka mencoba banyak hal. Untungnya dokter masih mengizinkannya. Namun aku tak yakin setelah ini dokter mengizinkannya ikut macam-macam lagi," lanjut eomma Kyuhyun. "Dokter bilang, dia harus mulai banyak istirahat. Hiks…"

"Mi-mianhae… Ini salahku…," ucap Sungmin sambil menunduk. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah.

"Ini memang salahmu. Kuharap kau tidak mengulanginya lagi," ucap Eomma Kyuhyun sambil menyeka air matanya yang tersisa."Tindakanmu ini merendahkannya, Sungmin-ssi. Coba bayangkan jika kau ada di posisinya."

Sungmin terdiam. Kini, ia menyadari kesalahannya. Berbuat baik ternyata tak selamanya baik.

"Dan untuk kebaikkannya, lebih baik kau jangan muncul di hadapannya lagi."

'Jleb'

Kata-kata eomma Kyu itu membuat hati Sungmin kembali sakit. Bagaimana mungkin dia harus menghilang dari hadapan Kyu? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak boleh bertemu lagi dengan _orang yang disukainya_?

_Eh?_

_**Flashback end**_

…

"PERGI KAU! AKU TAK PERLU DIJENGUK OLEHMU!"

'Nyuut' Sungmin memegangi dadanya saat mendengar teriakan pengusiran dari namja yang sedang terbaring lemah di ruang inap ini. Padahal ia baru saja membuka pintu ruang inap Kyu. Namun begitu namja pucat itu melihat sosoknya, dirinya langsung diusir dengan sangat kasar.

"APA KAU TAK PUNYA TELINGA? Bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali: JANGAN DATANG LAGI KE SINI!"

Sungmin menunduk sedih. Namja manis itu menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sedih. Ketakutan. Kecewa.

Oke, ini memang sudah kedua kalinya ia diusir dengan alasan yang sama. Tapi Sungmin tetap tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Ia benar-benar ingin menengok Kyuhyun.

"TUNGGU APA LAGI? CEPAT KELUAR! AKU MUAK MELIHAT MUKAMU!"

"A-aku… aku hanya ingin meletakkan bunga ini," ucap Sungmin pelan sambil menggenggam erat beberapa tangkai bunga berwarna-warni. Kakinya melangkah sangat pelan mendekati Kyu.

"AKU TAK BUTUH BUNGAMU! CEPAT PERGI! LEBIH CEPAT PERGI LEBIH BAIK!" Teriakan ini sukses membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! CEPAT PERGI!"

Sungmin semakin sedih. Memang, sejak dulu Kyuhyun suka membentak dan berteriak tidak suka padanya. Tapi bagaimanapun, Sungmin punya batas toleransi bukan? Diteriaki dengan kasar seperti ini sungguh membuatnya tak tahan lagi.

Akhirnya Sungmin berbalik dan berjalan keluar. Air mata yang ditahannya sedari tadi kini sudah meluncur di pipi halusnya. Eomma Kyu yang melihatnya langsung mendatanginya dengan mimik tidak suka.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi, Sungmin-ssi? Apa belum cukup kau membuat Kyuhyunku tersiksa?"

"Hiks…" tangis Sungmin semakin tak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia hanya bisa terisak tanpa bisa menjawab eomma Kyu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan datang lagi. Kalau kau datang terus, Kyu tidak bisa sembuh-sembuh."

Sungmin sibuk mengelap air matanya. "Ma-maafkan aku..hiks… ahjumma.. Hiks.. Tapi aku… hiks… ingin sekali melihatnya.. hiks..hiks.."

"Kau sungguh keras kepala," balas eomma Kyu.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Kyu?"

Di tengah malam, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara lembut ini, membuatku terjaga seketika.

"Kyu? Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" lanjut suara ini lagi. Entah kenapa mendengarnya membuatku tenang dan senang. Tapi… tunggu! Bukankah ini suara si kelinci pendek itu? Kenapa aku bisa senang mendengarnya?

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud merendahkanmu, menghinamu, atau menertawakanmu. Aku tak tau jika kau sakit. Mianhae…."

Suara itu terdengar begitu serius dan tulus. Ada nada kesedihan juga terselip di antaranya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ada rasa bersalah muncul di hati kecilku. Lee Sungmin ini… Dia… sepertinya dia memang bukan orang jahat.

Entah kenapa…

Aku…

Justru merindukannya…

Aku ingin sekali membuka mataku. Tapi aku takut jika ia ketakutan saat melihatku bangun. Bisa-bisa Ming pergi karena takut aku memarahinya lagi. Aku tak mau itu terjadi. Aku ingin ia terus di sini.

'Deg' aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku panas saat tiba-tiba saja tanganku dipegang oleh Ming. Si kelinci ini memegangku dengan pelan, takut mengusikku sepertinya. Tapi aku bisa merasakan hangat dan kelembutannya. Ah, tak salah lagi aku menyebutnya kelinci. Kulit Ming itu putih, dan ternyata juga lembut sekali.

"Aku pergi dulu, Kyu." Setelah beberapa saat mengusap-usap tanganku, di saat aku masih terbuai, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suaranya lagi. Tangan itu juga mendadak pergi dariku. Andweeee! Kenapa rasanya cepat sekali? Jangan pergi dulu Ming….

"Sebentar lagi subuh. Kau pasti bangun. Aku tak mau kau melihatku. Aku tau kau begitu kecewa padaku."

Andwe! Kenapa kau bicara begini, Ming? Jangan pergi dulu. Aku masih ingin kau di sini, di sisiku, menemaniku.

"Aku harus pergi secepatnya. Maafkan aku. Kuharap kau segera sembuh. Aku ingin sekali melihatmu di sekolah lagi."

Bersamaan dengan itu, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauh.

"Jangan pergi!" Akhirnya aku membuka mataku dan berteriak. Aku juga mengulurkan tanganku seperti ingin menggapai sesuatu. Tapi…

Kosong.

Ruangan ini kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali kali. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum aku menyadari bahwa aku baru saja….

"Jadi, tadi itu hanya mimpi?" desahku kecewa.

"Ck..ck..ck…" Aku tertawa miris. "Tentu saja Ming tak akan datang lagi, dasar Kyu babo!" Aku sudah mengusirnya berkali-kali bukan? Dan aku juga tau jika terakhir kali ke sini, Ming sampai menangis gara-gara kuusir dengan sangat kasar.

Aku memejamkan mataku, menyesapi semua kejadian yang lalu. Menyesalkah aku?

Hmm… Sepertinya aku sudah tau jawabannya.

'Oh, seandainya mimpi ini jadi kenyataan….'

.

**Still Kyuhyun POV**

'Kriet…'

Tengah malam ini, di saat aku sedang tidak bisa menutup mataku gara-gara mimpiku kapan hari, aku mendengar suara pintu kamar inapku dibuka. Ya, sudah tiga hari semenjak mimpiku tentang Sungmin itu, aku jadi susah tidur. Aku yang bodoh ini selalu berharap mimpiku itu bakal jadi kenyataan. Aku menunggu Ming dengan penuh harap. Setiap saat aku selalu terpikir namja itu. Wajahnya yang manis, senyumnya yang cute, suaranya yang halus….

_Lee Sungmin_

Setelah kupikir-pikir, sebenarnya aku memang tak berhak marah padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, sebelum ini Sungmin tidak tau mengenai penyakitku bukan? Dan dia juga terlihat begitu tulus berteman denganku. Aku pun merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

Apakah aku sudah keterlaluan, ya? Apakah kami tidak bisa dekat lagi? Apakah Sungmin akan meninggalkanku? Aku sungguh merindukanmu Ming…. Kumohon datanglah….

'Tap-tap-tap'

Di saat aku sibuk dengan pikiranku, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Suara itu terdengar semakin mendekat ke arah tempat tidurku. Jantungku berdetak kencang, membuatku tak bisa membuka mata.

Siapa itu? Eomma? Dokter? Perawat? Atau….

"Kyu…"

Itu…

Itu suara yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu! Rasanya aku ingin berteriak saking senangnya. Aku bahkan berusaha mencubit badanku diam-diam untuk memastikan ini bukan mimpi.

"Kyu…"

Ah, aku benar-benar yakin jika itu suaranya! Akhirnya… akhirnya dia datang juga! Apakah ini alasan Tuhan membuatku tak bisa tidur malam ini? Apakah itu karena Ming akan datang ke sini? Aku sangat yakin ini bukan mimpi!

"Kyu, apakah hari ini kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau merasa semakin baikan?" tanya suara lembut itu dengan pelan. Mungkin Sungmin takut membangunkanku sehingga dia berbicara dengan volume sangaaaaaat kecil.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat sangat teduh saat tidur. Aku tak berani menganggumu. Padahal aku ingin sekali memegang tanganmu."

Oh ayolah, Ming. Pegang saja tanganku! Aku tak akan marah kok.

"Maafkan aku Kyu." Aku mendengar suara lembut itu meminta maaf. Rasanya, aku jadi ingin minta maaf juga. Sama seperti di mimpiku, suara ini begitu tulus dan lembut. Lagipula aku sudah cukup berpikir. Semua ini bukan salahnya. Ini semua justru salahku.

"Tak seharusnya aku datang ke sini. Tapi aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi. Aku ingin melihatmu. Kau lama sekali tidak masuk sekolah." Rasanya aku memahami kesedihan Sungmin. Dan hei, kenapa jantungku ini tak mengurangi kecepatannya sejak tadi? Dan jantung sialan ini justru makin berdebar kencang saat mendengar kalimat Sungmin barusan.

"Aku sangat sedih saat kau mengusirku. Tapi aku ingin melihatmu. Jadi, aku nekat ke sini lagi. Sepertinya aku…. Aku…. Aku…"

Aku bisa mendengar Sungmin terbata-bata merangkai kalimat. Nada bicaranya seperti tersipu-sipu begitu. Aww… aku benar-benar ingin melihat wajahnya saat ini.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

Dan 'Deg' sukses sudah Sungmin membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak. Sekonyong-konyong sekujur tubuhku jadi memanas. Wajahku juga pasti ikut memerah nih.

"Aku bodoh ya?" Aku bisa mendengar suara tawa pelannya yang terdengar sangaaaat imut. Oh demi apapun itu, aku ingin sekali segera membuka mataku dan mengakhiri tidur pura-puraku ini.

"Eh, sepertinya aku harus pergi." Sungmin tersadar sesuatu. Mungkinkah karena ia menyadari wajahku yang memerah? Atau ia sadar jika aku hanya pura-pura tidur? Gawat! *padahal ini karena Ming deg-deg'an dan malu lho.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh, Kyu. Harus. Aku selalu berdoa untukmu," sambungnya lagi.

"Tapi sebelum pergi… Hmmm… hmm… Aku.. aku… ingin… hmmm…" Aku bisa mendengar Ming menggumam tak jelas. Namja itu sedang apa sih? kenapa bergumam begitu?

'Cup'

Oh, rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak untuk kedua kalinya! Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal menyentuh bibirku, memberikan kehangatan luar biasa ke seluruh tubuhku. Inikah alasannya bergumam? Karena ia ingin menciumku?

Kecupan ini sukses membuatku melayang ke mana-mana. Hanya singkat saja karena beberapa detik setelah itu aku merasakan bibirnya menjauh.

Kenapa harus diakhiri sekarang? Aku masih ingin lagi Ming….

"Ming?" Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri juga bicara dan membuka mata, bertepatan saat Sungmin melepaskan bibirnya. Aku langsung disuguhi mata bening besar yang melotot kaget.

"K-Kyu? K-kau tidak tidur?"

.

**TBC**

.

Ming ketauan itu nyium Kyu diem-diem.

He..he...he... ga tau mau nulis apa lagi. Bingung juga mau bales review gimana.

Pendek ya? Hehehe lagi... *nyengir geje. Maklum ya hari ini lagi labil.


	7. Chapter 7

Tada Aishiteru

Pairing: KyuMin

.

.

_Tsutaetai no wa, tada aishiteru…_

Yang ingin kusampaikan hanyalah bahwa aku mencintaimu…

(Super Junior KRY-Promise You)

.

.

**Cerita sebelumnya...**

Ming ketahuan nyium Kyu diam-diam...

"Ming?" Akhirnya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk bicara dan membuka mata, bertepatan saat Sungmin melepaskan bibirnya. Kyuhyun langsung disuguhi mata bening besar yang melotot kaget.

"K-Kyu? K-kau tidak tidur?"

.

7

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan jantung berdebar kencang. Namun sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"A-aku… aku…." Sungmin tampak sepuluh kali lebih gugup. Lengkap dengan wajahnya yang memerah malu, namja manis ini hanya menunduk.

"A-aku pulang dulu." Saat pada akhirnya ia tak bisa menahan rasa malunya, Sungmin buru-buru berlari keluar ruangan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandangnya dengan wajah kecewa.

"Yaaaish… Ming pulang….," desah Kyuhyun kecewa. "Dasar Kyubabo! Kenapa kau bangun sih? Ming jadi kabur kan?" Kyuhyun kembali bicara sendiri sambil memejamkan matanya. Perlahan ia menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya, mengusap-usap bibirnya sebentar, disusul dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

"Sayang… apa kau merasa baikkan?" Seorang yeoja duduk di ranjang Kyuhyun dan tanpa ba-bi-bu memeluk tubuh namja yang sedang asik bermain game portable.

"Eommaaaa…." Namja itu tampak menghindar karena yeoja itu mengganggu acara main game-nya. Matanya masih berkonsentrasi penuh ke layar game. Sang eomma membalasnya dengan memunyungkan mulutnya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak protes dicuekkin oleh sang anak. Tangannya terjulur mengelus-elus rambut anak namjanya yang masih belum berpaling dari game-nya. Senyum dipaksakan tersungging di bibirnya. Saat ini matanya memang menatap wajah tampan anak namjanya, namun pikirannya memikirkan hal lain.

_Flashback_

**Ny. Cho POV**

Dadaku selalu sesak setiap kali dokter memanggilku ke ruangannya. Setiap kali hasil pemeriksaan Kyu keluar, dokter selalu memanggilku untuk mendiskusikan kondisi Kyuhyun. Sayangnya, informasi yang kudapatkan biasanya bukanlah berita bagus.

"Silakan duduk Nyonya Cho." Dokter Park menyuruhku duduk. Wajahnya terlihat tegang. Bisa kutebak, dia punya kabar buruk lagi untukku.

"Ini adalah hasil lab terakhir Kyuhyun." Dokter Park menyodorkan amplop coklat kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Dokter tau bahwa saya tak tau istilah-istilah kesehatan. Bisakah dokter langsung menjelaskannya? Apa Kyu baik-baik saja?"

Dokter Park memandangku tajam. Tampaknya ia sedang berpikir kalimat apa yang harus diucapkan. Kuharap ini bukan berita buruk.

"Saya sarankan Kyu segera memulai program kemoterapi."

"Apakah kondisinya semakin buruk?"

Dokter Park tersenyum kecil. "Kita hanya berusaha mencegah hal-hal buruk terjadi, Nyonya. Kondisi Kyu saat ini sudah stabil. Oleh karena itu inilah saat yang tepat untuk memulai kemoterapinya."

"Dan menginap di rumah sakit hingga ia sembuh adalah hal lain yang bisa saya sarankan," lanjut sang dokter.

"E-eh? Be-berapa lama?"

"Entahlah. Saya tidak bisa memastikan. Bisa saja beberapa bulan atau mungkin beberapa tahun."

Aku hanya bisa menghela napasku. 'Seburuk itukah kondisi Kyu?'

_Flashback end_

**Ny. Cho POV end**

…

"Eomma? Kau melamun?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat pandangan eomma-ya seperti kosong. Namja berkulit pucat itu rupanya sudah melepaskan diri dari game-nya.

"A-aniya!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas melihat wajah kaget eomma-nya. Sudah jelas sekali yeoja itu melamun, tapi tidak mau mengaku… "Jadi, kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini? Aku bosan, eomma… Aku ingin kembali ke sekolah…"

"Kyu… menurut eomma, bagaimana kalau kau berhenti sekolah saja?" tiba-tiba saja kalimat ini meluncur dari mulut sang eomma, membuat sang anak beteriak kaget.

"Mwo?! Apa maksudnya?"

…

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Mwo?!" aku langsung berteriak mendengar permintaan eomma. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Apa aku akan segera mati?" tanyaku tanpa berbasa-basi.

Wajah eomma langsung kaku. "Anieyo! Bukan begitu sayang. Tapi…"

Belum sempat eomma menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah memutusnya. "Aku baik-baik saja eomma. Dokter itu hanya berusaha menakut-nakuti kita. Yang tau keadaanku adalah aku sendiri."

"Arasseo. Tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu, Kyu. Setelah kau selesai menyelesaikan pengobatanmu, kau bisa sekolah lagi. Bagaimana?"

Aku terdiam dan langsung berpikir. Jawaban 'tidak mau' sudah terpampang besar di kepalaku. Aku masih mau hidup normal. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan lomba-lombaku. Aku masih ingin menikmati masa-masa ini.

Dan aku juga masih ingin bertemu Ming…

"Shireo!" jawabku sekali lagi.

Eomma tampak kecewa mendengar jawabanku. "Tapi kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah sayang."

"Aku tau. Eomma tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga diriku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji."

.

**Still Kyuhyun POV**

Di sekolah…

Aaaah akhirnya…. Aku senang sekali akhirnya bisa menginjakkan kaki di sekolah. Setelah mati kebosananan selama seminggu di rumah sakit, akhirnya aku kembali ke kehidupan normalku.

"Kyu!"

"Kyuhyunnie!"

"Kyu oppa!"

Aku mendapat banyak pertanyaan dari teman dan fansku yang intinya adalah 'Apakah aku baik-baik saja? Kenapa bisa masuk rumah sakit selama itu?'

Haah… sudah kuduga. Mereka semua pasti penasaran. Tapi tenang saja. Semua pertanyaan itu kujawab dengan senyuman dan kalimat 'Aku baik-baik saja'.

Aku kembali berjalan santai sambil menyunggingkan senyum ke arah setiap orang yang menyapaku. Hmmmm menyedihkan sekali jadi anak penyakitan. Sudah sakit, tapi harus pura-pura sehat pula!

Senangnya, di saat otakku sedang kesal, akhirnya mataku menangkap sosok yang aku rindukan.

Ming…

Dia… Dia tampak begitu manis hari ini. Rambutnya terlihat lebih panjang dari biasanya. Tapi itu justru membuatnya makin manis dan cute.

Aku menghentikan langkahku untuk melihat Ming yang sedang berjalan menuju ke tampak kosong. Bahkan ia berjalan tanpa melihat jalan di depannya. Sepertinya otaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apa dia punya masalah?

"Hei, Ming?" ucapku sambil meraih pundaknya, menyadarkan Ming dari pikirannya yang entah kemana.

"Eh?" sahut Sungmin kaget hingga melonjak. Wajahnya tampak semakin kaget ketika melihatku pada akhirnya. Nah, harusnya dia senang kan aku telah kembali. Bukankah waktu itu dia berharap aku cepat masuk sekolah?

"A-aku ke kelas dulu,"ucapnya sambil buru-buru berlalu. Begitu cepat tanpa ba-bi-bu. Aku hanya bisa melongo memandangi punggungnya.

Lho, kenapa dia menghindar begini? Bahkan menyapaku saja tidak. Ini semua diluar dugaanku. Apa jangan-jangan dia tak suka melihatku kembali? Atau jangan-jangan dia sekarang membenciku?

**Kyuhyun POV end**

.

"Sayang…. Kenapa kau pulang malam? Bukankah sudah eomma bilang kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah?" tanya eomma Kyu dengan wajah was-was saat melihat anaknya baru pulang ketika jam menunjukkan angka di atas jam 7 malam. Ya, Kyuhyun baru saja muncul di rumahnya saat sang eomma sudah menunggu di meja makan sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil merangkul eomma-nya. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok eomma. Hanya menyelesaikan beberapa hal di sekolahan."

"Yak! Kau keringatan! Apa kau baru main basket lagi?" Seru sang eomma ketika merasakan baju seragam Kyuhyun sedikit basah."Sudah eomma bilang… kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah…."

Kyu langsung melepas pelukannya. "Hei, aku tidak apa-apa eomma. Jangan khawatir. Bukankah olah raga justru bisa membuat kita sehat?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi…." Belum sempat sang eomma merespon kalimat Kyu, lagi-lagi anak itu sudah memotongnya. "Oke, aku mau mandi dulu!"

"Kyu…" desah sang eomma sambil memandang sedih sang anak yang berjalan cepat meninggalkannya.

.

"Kyu, kalau kau terus-terusan pulang malam, eomma akan memaksamu berhenti sekolah." Hari ini, lagi-lagi eomma Kyu mendapati sang anak pulang ketika langit sudah gelap. Hal ini tidak bisa didiamkan. Yeoja setengah baya itu harus memperingatkan anaknya dengan lebih tegas lagi.

"Eomma… jangan memarahiku. Hari ini sudah cukup mengecewakan….," jawab Kyuhyun sedikit lemas tak bersemangat. Sang eomma terkejut dan langsung memandangi Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah dengan wajah khawatir.

Benar. Wajah Kyuhyun tampak sangat kusam dan tak bersemangat. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Kyuhyun dengan sangat tidak menyakinkan.

"Apa kau merasa kurang sehat?"

"Anieyo. Aku hanya merasa bosan hari ini,"jawab Kyu sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

Di kamar…

'Aaaah…' desah Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan diri ke atas kasur. "Anak itu kenapa sih? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini jadi aneh?" namja tinggi itu mengomel sendiri dengan nada kesal.

"Dia menganggapku seperti orang asing."

"Dia bahkan terlihat ketakutan."

…

_Flashback_

"Ming! Hei Sungmin-ah!" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dengan penuh semangat. Akhirnya, hari ini ia sengaja mendatangi kelas Sungmin.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sungmin langsung mendongak. Jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang saat mendengar suara yang sudah dikenalnya itu. Kekagetannya bertambah ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan mejanya. Namja tinggi ini tersenyum manis kepadanya, membuat Sungmin salah tingkah. Bayangan ciuman diam-diamnya kembali terputar.

"K-Kyu?"

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menarik kursi di sebelah Sungmin.

Sungmin buru-buru berdiri melihat galagat bahwa Kyu akan duduk di sampingnya. "A-ah aku melupakan sesuatu!" serunya sambil bersiap kabur. Entah kenapa rasanya ia tak punya kekuatan untuk bicara dan berhadapan dengan Kyu. Ia benar-benar malu…

"Ming! Hei!" Kyuhyun hanya bisa memanggil nama itu ketika melihat Sungmin sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

_Flashback end_

…

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya ke kanan dan kiri. "Haaaah… dia kenapa sih? Kenapa Ming jadi menghindar? Apa dia takut tertular penyakitku? Sakitku kan tidak menular…"

Kyuhyun menendang-nendang selimutnya. Ia juga memeluk erat bantalnya.

"Aish, kenapa tadi dia juga tidak datang latihan? Padahal kan aku ingin ngobrol dengannya. Hah, benar-benar menyebalkan!" serunya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantal.

.

.

"Ming!" Pulang sekolah ini kebetulan sekali Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin sedang berjalan menuju gerbang keluar. Segera saja ia berlari mengejar namja manis itu. Hari ini ia tak boleh kehilangan Sungmin lagi!

"K-kyu?" lagi-lagi Sungmin menjawab panggilannya dengan gelagapan. Ia sudah bersiap kabur lagi sebelum tangan Kyuhyun memegang tangannya.

"Kenapa kau menghindar terus? Sejak di rumah sakit kau selalu pergi jika melihatku."

"A-aku…." Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya.

"Seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab setelah menciumku diam-diam."

'Deg' Jantung Sungmin seakan berhenti berdetak. Ditambah juga sekujur tubuhnya yang memanas Aigoo… kenapa Kyuhyun bisa terus terang begini? Ck…ck…ck… Sungmin tak tau mukanya harus ditaruh di mana.

Wajah Sungmin juga langsung memerah. Otaknya berputar lagi mengingat kejadian di mana dia mencium Kyu diam-diam di rumah sakit kapan hari. Itu… benar-benar memalukan….

"Lu-lupakan saja. A-aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Lupakan semuanya. Anggap tidak terjadi apa-apa." Setelah berkata demikian, Sungmin segera menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga dan berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam mematung.

Namja berkulit pucat itu hanya bisa memandang punggung Sungmin yang perlahan menjauh. Entahlah rasanya ada perasaan kecewa yang mendalam di hatinya.

_Ming menyuruhnya melupakan semuanya? Bahkan namja yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya itu juga menganggap tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa?_

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk. Otaknya penuh dengan kegalauan. Lebih parah dari itu, perlahan ia juga merasakan dadanya sesak.

"Ming menghindariku lagi?"

"Haah! Dia pasti kecewa dan membenciku."

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Apa terjadi sesuatu?" yeoja setengah baya itu kembali mendapati anaknya sedang melamun di kamar. Semenjak ia pulang dari kerja, sang eomma bisa melihat ada yang aneh dengan anaknya itu.

"Kyu…" Perlahan sang eomma menghampiri anaknya dan berdiri di samping anaknya.

"Eomma… aku membuatmu khawatir lagi ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendongak, menatap eomma-nya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya sang eomma sambil membelai rambut Kyuhyun. "Kalau eomma perhatikan, kau melamun saja sedari tadi."

"A-aniyo," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jinja?"

"Um!"

"Kyu…" Sang eomma mendekatkan tubuhnya dan kini memeluk Kyuyun dari samping. "Kyuhyun-ah, eomma mohon, pikirkanlah lagi permintaan eomma. Mulailah perawatanmu. Berhentilah sekolah."

"Hmmm... Begitu ya?"respon Kyuhyun masih dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa menit. Kyuhyun hanya memandang ke depan sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, sedangkan sang eomma dengan setia menunggu jawaban dari anaknya masih sambil mengelus-elus lengan sang anak.

Hingga pada akhirnya…

"Baiklah." Satu kata ini akhirnya terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Besok aku akan mulai mengurusnya."

.

**TBC**

.

Awww Kyu salah paham sama Ming nih. Ming kan gak benci Kyu. Ming cuma malu...

Gomawo untuk review-review-nya. Mianhae ga bisa dibalas semuanya. Tapi sudah dibaca semuanya kok. ^ ^

Kalau ada yang merasa pendek, ini sudah 7 halaman A4 loh. ^ ^


	8. Chapter 8

Tada Aishiteru

Pairing: KyuMin

.

.

_Tsutaetai no wa, tada aishiteru…_

Yang ingin kusampaikan hanyalah bahwa aku mencintaimu…

(Super Junior KRY-Promise You)

.

8

.

"Kyu tidak masuk lagi?" tanya Sungmin dengan kecewa. Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia hanya berlatih menyanyi sendiri. Hah, sebenarnya anak itu ke mana sih?

"Jadi, dia benar-benar ingin balas dendam gara-gara aku mencuekkannya?" ucap Sungmin seorang diri lagi. Mulutnya mengerucut sebal.

"Ia sungguh tidak peka!" lanjut Sungmin masih menggerutu sendiri. "Dia pikir aku benar-benar menjauhinya, eoh?"

"Dasar Kyu menyebalkan!" Sungmin meremas buku musiknya dengan sebal.

Kim Seonsangnim yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Sedikit banyak, ia telah mendengarkan gerutuan Sungmin. Ck..ck..ck.. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama saja. Walapun tidak tau dengan jelas, tapi sang seonsaengnim bisa merasaan ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Pada latihan sebelumnya, saat Sungmin tidak datang, Kyuhyun juga menggerutu sepanjang latihan.

"Sungmin?" panggil seonsaengnim pelan. "Kau bicara sendiri?"

Sungmin melonjak kaget saat seonsaengnim memanggil sambil menepuk pundaknya, menyadarkannya dari pikirannya tentang Kyuhyun.

"A-anieyo. Tidak kok," jawab Sungmin cepat.

"Kau menanyakan Kyuhyun?"

"Ti-tidak!" Sungmin kembali bergeleng-geleng.

"Tapi tadi kudengar kau menyebut-nyebut nama Kyu."

"Itu…." Sungmin akhirnya tidak membantah lagi.

"Sungmin-ssi…." Seonsangnim kembali memanggil Sungmin sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Apa kau belum tau kabar tentang Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin langsung menoleh dan memandang seonsaengnim dengan mata penuh tanya. "Ada apa dengannya?"

Kim seonsaeng terlihat sedikit bingung. Ia berpikir keras untuk menyampaikan berita ini. Ternyata Sungmin belum mendengar kabar tentang Kyuhyun? Aigoo… ini di luar dugaannya. Apakah ia harus menceritakan ini kepada Sungmin?

"Kyuhyun sudah berhenti sekolah sejak minggu lalu," ucap seonsaengnim dengan pelan.

Satu detik… dua detik…tiga detik… suasana hening. Sungmin berusaha mencerna kalimat dari seonsaengnim.

"A-APA?! Be-berhenti sekolah?" serunya kaget dengan mata terbelalak saat tersadar dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. Jantung Sungmin langsung berpacu cepat. Otaknya juga langsung penuh dengan banyak hal.

"Ke-kenapa?" lanjut Sungmin. Kini, sang seonsaengnim jadi makin bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Sebenarnya saya juga kurang tau jelas. Hanya dengar sekilas dari sesama seonsaengnim."

Sungmin menunduk kecewa. Betapa bodohnya dia sehingga ia tak tau semua ini. Lebih kecewanya lagi, ia sedih karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memberitahunya. Oke, kalau memang namja itu sedang balas dendam, paling tidak, ia bisa mengirim pesan kepada Sungmin kan? Bagaimanapun, mereka itu kan partner duet. Apalagi ini urusan sekolah.

Lagipula…. yang benar saja Kyu berhenti sekolah? Hei, ini hal besar. Kenapa namja itu tidak memberitahunya?

"Ka-kalau begitu? Apakah kami batal ikut lomba ini?" otak Sungmin tiba-tiba berpikir lagi. Ia menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Jika seonsaengnimnya sudah tau dari awal, lalu kenapa seonsaengnim diam saja? Kenapa pula Sungmin masih terus disuruh latihan? Ini bahkan latihan kedua tanpa Kyuhyun.

"Itu… Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya?" Seonsaengnim tampak berpikir keras. "Sebenarnya Kyuhyun-ssi bilang kepadaku kalau dia masih tetap ingin ikut lomba. Dia juga tetap latihan. Tapi… ia memang minta jadwal latihannya tidak bersama denganmu."

"WAE?" tanya Sungmin cepat. Ia bahkan sampai lupa jika ia barusan berteriak di depan seonsaengnimnya.

"Itu… aku juga kurang tau Sungmin-ah. Mungkin kau yang harus bertanya sendiri pada Kyu."

Sungmin kembali terdiam. Otaknya memikirkan banyak hal.

"Seonsaengnim, bisakah aku izin pulang sekarang?" tanyanya sambil membereskan tasnya, kemudian langsung berjalan keluar.

.

.

'Tut-tut-tut…'

"Kenapa tidak diangkat, sih?" omel Sungmin sambil memarahi ponselnya.

Yah… Lagi-lagi tidak diangkat. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sungmin menghubungi ponsel Kyu tapi tidak diangkat. Ia juga sudah mengirimkan pesan tapi belum dibalas juga.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke rumahnya." Tak membuang waktu lagi, Sungmin langsung berlari menuju ke tempat yang terbayang di otaknya.

Apartemen Kyu.

'Ting-tong' Sungmin menunggu dengan tak tenang sambil celingukan di depan pintu tempat tinggal Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha mendengarkan juga suara-suara yang berasal dari dalam.

'Kriet'

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya ia merasakan ada pintu dibuka. Mendadak jantungnya berdetak kencang. _'Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kukatakan jika bertemu dia?'_ Tiba-tiba saja otak Sungmin blank.

"Sungmin-ssi?"

Sungmin mendongak ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Untunglah rupanya yang membukakan pintu adalah eomma Kyu.

"A-ahjumma… An-annyeonghasseyo," ucap Sungmin terbata-bata.

Eomma Kyu melihatnya dengan tatapan datar. Sepertinya ia sudah tau apa maksud Sungmin ke sini.

"Mencari Kyuhyun?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin. Sepertinya yeoja setengah baya ini masih belum memaafkan Sungmin sepenuhnya. Tubuh Sungmin jadi menegang. Ia baru tersadar jika bertemu eomma Kyu juga sama tidak baiknya. Yeoja setengah baya ini kan juga membencinya. Sungmin sungguh tak mau dimarahi lagi oleh eomma Kyu. Ingin rasanya ia buru-buru kabur. Namun untung saja ia masih mengingat tujuannya semula. Demi Kyu, ia harus berani! Fighting!

"Ahjumma, bisakah aku bertemu Kyuhyun?" tanyanya dengan nada takut-takut.

Eomma Kyuhyun masih pada ekspresinya sejak awal. Ia memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan menilai.

"Kyuhyun tidak di sini. Aku mengirimnya ke rumah sakit di luar kota."

"A-apa sakitnya makin parah?"

"Ia bertambah parah jika tetap dekat denganmu. Kuharap kau tak mencari dan mengganggunya lagi." Eomma Kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk menutup pintu sebelum teringat sesuatu.

"Oya, jangan telepon lagi ke ponsel Kyuhyun. Ponsel itu ada di tempatku saat ini. Kau sudah menelepon berkali-kali bukan? Telepon darimu itu membuat telingaku sakit saja."

'Bruk'

Selanjutnya, eomma Kyu menutup pintu tepat di depan Sungmin, membuat namja ini mundur selangkah ke balakang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" desah Sungmin sedih.

.

.

3 bulan kemudian…

Sungmin meletakkan tasnya tanpa tenaga, seperti biasa. Ia juga langsung duduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di mejanya, seperti biasa. Seperti biasa, yah seperti biasa sejak Kyuhyun berhenti sekolah. Sejak kejadian di apartemen Kyuhyun 3 bulan yang lalu, Sungmin melewati hari-hari ini tanpa semangat. Entah rasanya ada banyak hal mengganjal di otaknya. Ia benar-benar tak mendapat informasi secuilpun tentang Kyuhyun. Baik teman maupun seonsaengnim juga tak tau jelas tentang Kyu. Ini membuat Sungmin makin sedih.

'_Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah penyakitnya makin parah? Kenapa dia berhenti sekolah?'_

'_Apakah Kyu membenciku, sama seperti eommanya yang membenciku?'_

'_Apakah aku bisa melihatnya lagi?'_

Tiga bulan terakhir ini hatinya hampa. Otaknya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Hidupnya serasa datar, walaupun sebenarnya ada banyak hal bersemayam di hati dan otak Sungmin.

"Sungmin oppa…. Maukah nanti makan siang bersamaku?" Aish… suara yeoja lagi…. Sungmin bisa mendengar suara genit, entahlah milik siapa, yang lagi-lagi mengganggu ketenangannya.

Sungmin sudah tak peduli lagi dengan para penggemarnya yang semakin sering ke kelasnya, memberikan hadiah, mengajaknya makan, atau mengajaknya jalan. Semuanya Sungmin 'iya' an. Tapi ini bukan berarti ia menyukai yeoja-yeoja itu lho. Sungmin hanya ingin pikirannya normal kembali. Ah bukan… lebih tepatnya sih karena Sungmin tak bisa berpikir jernih. Sungmin memang berharap hatinya yang sedang galau dan sedih ini bisa segera terobati. Namun sepertinya, mau berapa kali dekat dengan yeoja pun belum bisa membuat Sungmin melupakan sosok itu. Bahkan semakin hari, ia semakin rindu saja dengan Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau," jawab Sungmin masih dengan wajah terbenam di meja. Masa bodoh lah, ia bahkan tak tau siapa yang mengajaknya. Mau cantik, mau jelek, Sungmin tak peduli lagi.

"Sssttt… jangan berisik.."

"Sungmin oppa…"

"Kdfbsaifguyvfpahg…."

Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin kembali mendengar suara berisik di dekatnya, padahal ia yakin yeoja yang mengajaknya makan siang tadi sudah pergi.

Ahaaa, paling-paling ini ulah para yeoja yang lainnya lagi. Atau… ah sudahlah Sungmin tak mau ambil pusing.

"Sungmin oppa..."

Nah tuh kan betul! Pasti ada yeoja lain lagi…

"Sungmin oppa…"

_Eh tunggu-tunggu!_

Ini? Sepertinya suara ini bukan suara yeoja? Suara ini tidak cempreng seperti suara yeoja….

"Sungmin oppa… Mau tidak kalau makan siangnya denganku saja?"

_Eh? _

Sungmin mengernyit dengan wajah masih terbenam di meja. Semakin mendengarnya, rasa-rasanya… ia kenal suara ini. Walaupun terdengar agak aneh, tapi sepertinya ini suara….

"KYU?!" Sungmin berteriak sekaligus menganga saat melihat sosok yang telah berdiri di depannya. Sungmin bahkan mengucek matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Ia hanya diam dan menganga selama beberapa saat.

"Hai Ming." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang saat ini seperti…ehmm seperti orang shock.

"Kau…benar Kyu?" Sungmin masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sosok yang sedari dulu dirindukannya, apakah benar dia sekarang berdiri di hadapannya?

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ming? Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun pelan-pelan jadi heran juga melihat Sungmin yang masih shock.

Untungnya, tak lama kemudian Sungmin akhirnya tersadar. Sebuah senyum akhirnya tercipta di bibirnya. "Kyu!" Dengan penuh semangat Sungmin menghambur dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"M-ming? K-kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun heran melihat perubahan sikap Sungmin. Namun bagaimanapun ia senang melihat Sungmin tertawa dan kini memeluknya erat. Bukankah ini adalah hal yang diinginkannya 3 bulan terakhir ini?

_Ia ingin melihat Sungmin lagi. _

Perlahan, Kyuhyun ikut melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Sungmin, membalas pelukan Sungmin.

"Kau semakin kurus saja," ucap Sungmin di tengah pelukannya. Oke, ia memang belum pernah memeluk Kyu sebelumnya, tapi ia yakin Kyuhyun makin kurus.

_Apakah mungkin ini gara-gara sakitnya? _

_Apakah sekarang Kyu sudah sembuh? _

_Nah, karena Kyu sudah kembali ke sekolah, pasti ia sudah sembuh kan?_

Seutas senyum bahagia kembali tersungging di bibir M Sungmin.

"Aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu, Kyu. Kau pergi tanpa bilang padaku." Sungmin berkata tanpa melepas pelukannya. Ada nada kecewa terdengar di kalimatnya. "Apa kau sudah sembuh?" sambungnya lagi.

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin yang masih memeluknya. Ia dapat memahami kecemasan Sungmin. Eh… tunggu dulu, Sungmin benar mencemaskannya kan?

"Aigoo… aku cuma cuti sekolah beberapa bulan, Ming."

Sungmin akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. "Kenapa baru kembali sekarang? Kau sudah melewatkan pertandingan basket dan olimpiade matematika."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kembali. "Aku tahu. Oleh karena itu aku tak mau melewatkan lomba menyanyi juga," jawabnya sambil menoel hidung Sungmin.

.

.

"Kyu, apa kau sudah merasa sehat? Kau makin kurus dan pucat saja lho." Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

Kyuhyun yang merasa diperhatikan hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan pumpkin cake di depannya. Saat ini dia dan Ming sedang berada di café untuk makan pumpkin cake kesukaan Sungmin. Untuk merayakan kembalinya Kyu ke sekolah, Sungmin bahkan menraktir Kyuhyun ke café kesukaanya.

"Kulitmu makin pucat."

"Pipimu juga makin tirus."

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Sungmin yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku jadi makin jelek?" tanya Kyuhyun manyun.

"Anieyo. Kau tetap tampan," jawab Sungmin langsung, tak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Setelah melihat smirk Kyu, barulah ia sadar dengan apa yang barusan dikatakannya. Buru-buru Sungmin memakan cake-nya dengan wajah memerah.

"Tampan? Hmm… Jadi, kau menyukaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa ragu.

'Uhuk' Sungmin tersedak saat mendengarnya.

"Lihatlah, kau jadi kikuk begini…," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan air kepada Sungmin.

'Uhuk-uhuk…' Sungmin masih terus terbatuk-batuk akibat tersedak. Kyu akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di samping Sungmin sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung namja itu.

"Aigoo… Mianhae… aku hanya menggodamu, Ming…."

'Glek' Sungmin telah menghabiskan air di gelasnya. Kini ia sedang mengatur napasnya kembali.

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa," kata Sungmin sambil menyuruh Kyu kembali ke kursinya.

"Mianhae. Aku hanya menggodamu kok. Jangan dianggap serius ya. Kau tak mungkin suka denganku kan?"

_Mwo? Hanya menggoda? Tak mungkin suka dengan Kyu?_

Sungmin kecewa mendengarnya. Jadi, Kyu hanya becanda dan mengganggap Sungmin tak mungkin suka dengannya?

"Kyu…" Sungmin mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya. Inilah saatnya. Inilah saatnya ia berterus terang. Jika ia terus memendamnya, jangan-jangan seumr hidup Kyu akan menganggapnya becanda. Atau lebih parah lagi, jangan-jangan Kyu akan meninggalkannya lagi. Sungmin tidak mau itu semua terjadi.

"Kyu…" Sungmin kembali memanggil Kyuhyun, mencoba meminta perhatian namja yang kembali asik makan kue itu.

"Ne?" tanya Kyu sambil masih makan.

"A-aku… aku memang menyukaimu."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan makannya. "M-ming? A-apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

'Pluk'

Terdengar bunyi sendok beradu dengan piring. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan sendoknya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin… ah bukan, ini bukan pertanyaan, tapi lebih tepatnya ungkapan perasaan Ming.

_Apakah barusan Sungmin mengutarakan perasaannya? Apa yang harus aku jawab?_

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan mata bulatnya. Wajah namja di depannya ini tampak merah. Namun Kyu harus memuji keberanian Sungmin kali ini. Akhirnya namja manis ini berani mencurahkan hatinya juga. Semenjak kejadian Ming menciumnya diam-diam di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun memang sudah bisa menduga-duga apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin. Walau ada rasa tidak percaya diri melingkupi dirinya, tapi Kyu masih sangat berharap jika Sungmin punya perasaan padanya. Oleh karena itulah ia akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk berhenti sekolah dan melakukan pengobatan:

_Ia ingin sembuh. _

_Agar bisa bersama dengan Sungmin lagi._

Dan apakah ini adalah saat untuk menjawab perasaan Sungmin?

"Ming…" Kyuhyun memajukan kursinya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah namja yang duduk di depannya ini. Dengan kedua tangannya Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dan menariknya pelan mendekat ke wajahnya sendiri, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

'Cup'

Sungmin bisa merasakan bibir Kyuhyun mengecupnya singkat, diikuti dengan lumatan lembut selama beberapa detik. Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam saking senangnya. Saat ini ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya menghangat dan jantungnya berdebar.

_Walapun Kyu tidak menjawab secara lisan, tapi dia punya perasaan yang sama denganku kan?_

.

.

"Kyu…" Sungmin kembali menggelendot di lengan Kyuhyun. Kini mereka sedang berada di taman sekolah, menghabiskan jam istirahat berdua. Sudah sejak dua hari yang lalu mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Kyu dan Ming makan siang bersama, pulang bersama, latihan menyanyi bersama, dan masih banyak lagi. Akibatnya, gosip-gosip KyuMin pacaran langsung merebak ke seluruh sekolah. Namun baik Kyu maupun Ming hanya tersenyum penuh arti saat menjawab pertanyaan teman-teman yang penasaran dengan status mereka saat ini.

"Kyu…," panggil Sungmin sekali lagi sebagai tanda jika ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, hmm?"

"Apa kau dengar tentang summer trip?"

"Summer trip?"

"Iya." Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Ummm… tapi sebenarnya deadline pendaftarannya sudah lewat seminggu yang lalu sih….," terang Sungmin sambil mendesah kecewa. "Tapi jika kau mau ikut, kurasa aku bisa membantumu merayu seonsaengnim," lanjut Sungmin buru-buru.

"Apa kau ikut?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne." Sungmin mengangguk lagi. "Aku mendaftar, tapi sebenarnya tak berniat ikut. Waktu itu aku mendaftar karena dipaksa yeoja-yeoja genit itu Kyu... Hihihi…" Sungmin tampak terkikik kecil. "Tapi setelah kau kembali, kupikir akan seru jika kita trip bersama."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ekspresinya menampakkan bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras. Ada banyak hal yang harus dipikirkannya saat ini.

_Apakah kondisinya saat ini memungkinkan untuk ikut? Apakah ia bisa menjamin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya? Apakah eomma-nya akan mengizinkan? Apakah Ming akan kecewa jika ia tidak ikut?_

"Ayolah Kyu…." Rayu Sungmin sambil kembali menggelendot di lengan Kyu. "Tahun ini SM high akan trip ke pantai! Kita bisa berenang dan main air!" Seru Sungmin dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kyuhyun melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Namja imut ini kini tampak semakin imut saja dengan mata besar berbinar-binar.

"Hmmm…. Memangnya kau bisa berenang?"

"Aku ini bisa apa saja!" jawab Sungmin dengan bangga.

"Kalau kau bisa berenang, kenapa kau tidak makin tinggi, Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun ini. "YAK! Kau keterlaluan, Cho!"

"Hahaha…" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin dari samping saat mencium ada tanda-tanda Sungmin marah. "Baiklah. Aku ikut. Urusan merayu seonsaengnim kuserahkan padamu, ne."

"Tenang saja," jawab Sungmin senang, bukan saja senang karena dipeluk Kyu, tapi ia juga senang karena Kyu akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut trip ini.

"Aaaaah aku senang sekali kau ikut," sahut Sungmin sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengelus-elus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. "Jadi, jangan lupa pakai baju renang yang seksi ya Ming."

Sungmin langsung bangun dan menjauhkan dirinya dari pundak Kyu. "YAK! CHO KYUHYUN!"

.

.

"Eomma…." Kyuhyun sengaja mendekati eommanya seusai makan malam. Saat ini ia berniat untuk minta izin berkaitan dengan summer trip. Kebetulan sekali saat ini eommanya sedang bersantai duduk di depan TV.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya eommanya yang sudah mencium ada sesuatu yang bakal ditanyakan Kyuhyun. Ia mempersilakan Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi begini eomma…." Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang dulu sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sekolah akan mengadakan summer trip. Aku…. boleh ikut, ya?"

Sang eomma langsung menatap anaknya itu dengan pandangan khawatir. "Trip? Ke mana? Apa saja acaranya?"

"Ke Busan. Acaranya biasa saja kok eomma. Hanya main di pantai dan BBQ bersama," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum merayu.

"Apakah menginap?" lanjut sang eomma dengan pandangan cemas.

"Hanya menginap 2 malam. Tidak lama bukan? Aku boleh ikut ya? Boleh ya…?" Kyuhyun kembali merayu.

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, Kyuhyun-ah." sang eomma tampaknya masih tak rela jika Kyuhyun ikut trip ini. Raut wajahnya tampak semakin cemas.

"Aku tahu… Aku janji tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Aku akan kembali dengan selamat. Jadi, aku boleh ikut ya?"

Sang eomma masih menatap anaknya masih dengan tatapan cemas. Jika boleh memilih, tentu saja ia tak akan mengizinkan Kyu ikut kegiatan yang bisa memperburuk keadaannya. Tapi, ada rasa tak tega juga untuk melarang anak ini berlibur bersama teman-temannya. Apalagi saat ini Kyuhyun sedang memohon dengan tatapan penuh harap.

'_Lagipula… bisa saja kan ini adalah trip terakhir Kyu…. AH TIDAK! Aku tidak boleh berpikir demikian! Bukankah Kyu sudah janji tidak akan terjadi apa-apa?'_

"Baiklah, eomma mengizinkanmu. Berjanjilah untuk tidak terlalu lelah." Walaupun dengan berat hati, akhirnya sang eomma mengizinkan Kyuhyun.

Hei sudahlah, bagaimanapun, ia memang tak punya hal untuk melarang anaknya bukan? Hidup Kyu adalah milik Kyu. Kyuhyunlah yang berhak memutuskan untuk melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Apalagi pada saat-saat seperti ini.

"Gomawo eomma!" seru Kyuhyun dengan senang dan tersenyum lebar. Ia sempat mengecup pipi sang eomma dengan singkat sebelum kembali ke kamarnya. Sang eomma hanya bisa menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan sedih.

'_Bersenang-senanglah, Kyu. Habiskahlah hari-hari terakhirmu dengan menyenangkan. Hiks…'_ Sang eomma akhirnya tak sanggup lagi untuk menumpahkan air matanya yang sedari tadi sudah berada di pelupuk mata.

.

**TBC**

.

Gomawo untuk yang sudah mampir baca dan memberi komen. Untuk pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan cerita, semua pertanyaan akan terjawab pada chap-chap berikutnya.

Mau balas review yang enggak berhubungan dengan cerita:

Lee Nana: sebenernya enggak ada aturan pasti ff itu harus 3000 words, kecuali drabble (drabble itu enggak boleh panjang-panjang).

Untuk yang tanya tentang update lama. Menurutku rentang update-ku ini belum termasuk lama. Baru minggu lalu update bukan? Yah, meski kadang-kadang tersendat agak lama sih. ^ ^


End file.
